


The Demon Awakens: REDEMPTION

by FXCF



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FXCF/pseuds/FXCF
Summary: 11 years is a long time to be dead, and Nixullium knows that for a fact. 11 years after his unfair murder at the hands of his father, Nixullium's corrupted aura grabs a certain Hell goddesses sight, as Arceus searches for a trump card to destroy the human war machines, to save his world. Nixullium has just the set of skills to perform this task, and he has a reason to do it. Vengeance is like thermite.It's hard as Hell to extinguish.





	1. Chapter 1

Heya. this will be a reboot of my first “successful” story, "The Demon Awakes". The original is going to be reviewed by Kecleon352, a fellow Pokemon author, who has a reaction story, on Fanfiction.net. The reason i'm making a reboot, is because the original had too many faults and little to no true story. And also a lot of cringe. Anyway's, let us begin, TDA:R (First Posted To FanFiction.Net, Posting Here In Hopes Of More Eyes Befalling This Shit Stain.)

* * *

 

_'Blood… the pain… I...I can't feel my…'_ A eight year old fell, his gut ripped open. In Front of him, his father stood. His Flareon dead next to him, it's flesh in the mouth of his father's houndoom. _"Why…"_ The boy asked his father, body and voice trembling. His 'father' smiled. "Simple, you are in the way of my plan. Your Mother knew what she was doing, and I just couldn't let her get in the way. Hound, rip him apart." At the orders, the houndoom hesitated, then lunged at the boy, aiming to kill. Time seemed to slow for the boy, and his life passed by him. Hate boiled within him. As a last ditch effort, the boy swung his remaining fist at the hound. As he struck it, his knuckles shattered, and the houndoom ripped into his shoulder. Blood flew as the hound went nuts, ripping away at her owner's 'son'. Soon, the boy was barely alive. Tears fell from his quivering eye, and his hate boiled even more. Soon, the light left his eyes. The father smiled.

"Always hated that brat." And with that, he left the forest. The houndoom stayed, for a few minutes, before vomiting up the flesh and blood, tears flowing from her eyes.

_Chapter one, end._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth

 

Arceus slammed his hoof down, startling the few remaining legendaires.

"W-what seems to be the issue, m'lord?" Darkrai asked, stuttering.

"The situation has become worse! Mew has been captured!" Arceus shouted, green eyes glowing with hate. Most of the legendary hearts fell further at this. Mewtwo hung his head in sorrow. Mew was the closest thing to family to him, even if she was annoying. Arceus, suddenly, had a thought.

"My children, I have a plan" Arceus announced. All of their heads turned.

"Well, what is it?" mewtwo asked impatiently.

"I propose, that we find a human that we can use to assist us." Mumbling ran through the hall, and Mewtwo scoffed.

"And why? So it can capture us?" Arceus shook his head.

"No. Remember, we once had a order of knights to fight for us, and protect us with their lives. We find a human with that type of mindset, and we may survive." Arceus finished. Mewtwo seemed to mull over this for a moment.

"True… but what are the chances?" right on the last syllable of Mewtwo's sentence, Giratina walked out of a portal, quickly closing it.

"I think I have your human, Arceus." In front of her, in a glowing blue aura sphere, was a humanoid figure. Arceus was surprised.

"Well, good timing" Arceus muttered. Giratina walked forward, placing the orb in front of the alpha pokemon. To Giratina's surprise, Arceus dispersed the sphere. The figure twitched erratically, and more black waves of energy forced itself out of the soul, the force of which knocked some legendaries around.

"Dialga!" Arceus shouted. Dialga quickly, and everything but she and arceus stopped moving.

"Father, what is your plan?" she asked. Arceus seemed to be in deep thought.

"I have a plan. Release the others." Arceus ordered. Dialga did so.

"Ok Arceus, what is your plan?" Mewtwo asked, only for Arceus to respond with a spark of energy,

"Arceus…?" Giratina started. From in front of Arceus, a bolt of white energy stuck the figure. The force of the energy being absorbed by the figure, and mixed with the force of the black waves, knocked back a few of the legendaries. The figure spasmed, and the aura that made up it's form receded, letting muscle and flesh form over a scorched skeleton. With a powerful burst of energy, sending a black dome out of him, knocking the legendaries down. The now regenerated figure opened his eyes, and let out a feral roar, before falling to the ground.

When all was quiet, the legends rose to look at the human that laid on the gold tiled floor. His height seemed to be 5'4, and had pure white hair. A clear aura of black flowed into his gaping mouth, before it shut like a bear trap. In a few seconds, his chest rose and fell, a telltale sign of him not only breathing, but also sleeping.

Arceus stood as meloetta floated over to him, and touched his forehead, instantly recoiling.

"He's colder than ice!" she said in surprise. His skin was pale, almost white.

"Moltres, warm him up!" Meloetta ordered the phoenix, said bird nodded, and laid near him, and Meloetta laid a blanket over him. Some color come to his face, and Arceus let out a sigh he didn't know he had held in.

_ Chapter two, end. _


	3. Chapter 3

Arceus looked down upon the sleeping creature they had revived. Meloetta had been dabbing a wet cloth at his forehead. For some odd reason he had obtained a fever, and his internal heat had gone up to about three hundred degrees. If it wasn't for the intervention of Articuno, he would burst into flames. At random intervals, a small waft of smoke would elevate from his lips, tear ducts, ears, anywhere there was a hole, and thankfully it was only his head that smoke wafted through. Meloetta sighed as Articuno chilled the rag again. How long was he going to sleep? Mewtwo walked into the hall, looking grumpy as usual, but his eyes were tinged red, and his fur seemed matted around his eyes. 'Wait, Mewtwo cried?' Meloetta thought. Groudon looked over to him from where she, Kyogre, and Rayquaza sat. "what's wrong with you? You never cry". Rayquaza asked. Mewtwo looked up at her, before floating to his throne. All legendaries had a throne. The hall was almost dead quiet, aside from the small sniffles from Jirachi, who believed that she caused this all due to a wish that a human asked for, after saving her.

 

A dull heartbeat sounded from the still boy and his flesh began to steam. His hands twitched, and the cloth in Meloetta's hands burst into flames. She dropped it and backed up. His whole body was twitching, and his hair seemed to raise a bit, before exploding into an white inferno. His eyes opened, and a storm of white fire flowed out of them. Most of the legendaries had backed up far, even Groudon. Moltres tried to touch him, but her wing blistered when she got seven inches near his flesh. Recoiling, Moltres held her blistered and bleeding wing with the other. The boy's body shot up, fire still flowing from his eyes and now open mouth. His entire body was engulfed in white fire. Soon, it receded into him. On the back of his hands were red rings, along with the middle of his back and chest. From the air, he fell. Meloetta caught him. They all looked at the boy with confusion, especially the three lords of ground, ocean, and air. The rings look much like that of their primordial forms.

The boy, suddenly, shot up, coughing. "Wha… what the hell?!" The boy choughed out, his voice gravely. "Where the hell..?" His eyes opened, showing his gold irises. Seeing all the legendaries made his eyes open wider, and he stood. His eyes wandered, and then he saw Arceus. It clicked. "I… I'm dead?" He stuttered out. Arceus shook his head. "Not quite dead, young one." Arceus said. The boys eyes widened. "But, I felt myself die, how am I even here?" Arceus's [metaphorical] eyebrows pursed together. "Simple, I willed you back." Arceus answered him. He ran a hand across his hair, course as straw. "Why am I here?" He asked. Giratina spoke up. "Your hatred" She answered. The boy looked over to her, his brow raised. "My hatred?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Giratina nodded. "Your aura is special, in the fact that it hold pure anger, the strongest emotion." She told him. “And, that makes it special how? And I thought love was the strongest?” The boy asked. Giratina smiled a little bit. “You will learn in time. Now, what is your name? Not all of us can read minds.” She joked a little bit, winking a bit at Mewtwo. The boy looked at her for a bit, wondering if he could trust her. Something in him told him, that right now, he was surrounded by people that he can trust.

"My name is… Nixullium Umbra"

_Chapter Three, End_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days have passed since Nixullium came too, and boy had they been a pain. The legendaries had become… teachers, of sorts. Mewtwo taught him how to fight, and his ruthlessness was a nightmare for Nixullium. Meloetta taught him how to doge, among other things. Meloetta was the most kind to Nixullium, right next to Jirachi. But, although he showed power through his rebirth, he was weak, only a bit stronger than a normal human. Well, let's see how Nixullium is faring, eh?

* * *

 

Nixullium threw a punch at Mewtwo, but was launched backwards via psychic. Mewtwo shook his head, and frowned at Nixullium.

"You attack like a child." Mewtwo pointed out, annoyed. Nixullium got back up, shook some dust off himself, and braced himself against an incoming kick from Mewtwo. Although he was weak, he was determined.

"Bloody Hell, I know!" Nixullium said as he ducked under a roundhouse kick from Mewtwo, retaliating with a high kick. It only annoyed the cat-like legendary. Mewtwo grabbed his leg and swung him away, landing hard. Nixullium grunted in pain, thanks to the new bruise on his head. Mewtwo growled.

"Training is over." He said, and spat on Nixullium. Nixullium grunted, and stood, wobbling due to the numerous bruises on his body.

"Guess I ain't cut out for frontal assault...heh.." Nixullium chuckled to himself. He wondered out of the training room, out to the garden where Celebi used to be. Once she was captured, the garden went into disarray. Nixullium loved the place. He sat on a old concrete bench, and sighed. In a few moments, Ho-oh would enter the garden and shoo him out. Oddly, Ho-oh was like a sister to Celebi, from what he could tell. A quiet drip caught his attention, and felt his head. The "bruise" was bleeding badly, how he only now noticed he had no idea. He let his hand fall to his side. His wound would heal fast. It always did. He chuckled. Then laughed. Oh how much he despised Mewtwo. It was a shared emotion. Mew was taken by humans, and Nixullium was borderline human. But for Mewtwo to be so sadistic.. It made him laugh. At times, Nixullium could not tell if he still sane, or the rebirth had made him ho psychotic. Maybe psychopathy ran in his family. His laughter slowly melted into sob filled chuckles. His mother, sister, and pokemon were all he had once the world went mad. And now, he had none of them. Hell, he would kill to talk to his own killer, his father's houndoom. He knew she was nice, like a mother after his mother died. He knew that she would be eating herself out due to killing him. Like he thought, she was his second mother, and he was her second pup.

' _She had no choice..'_ He thought to himself.

' **_Have we ever had one?'_ ** A second voice said in his mind. Nixullium's eye twitched.

' _Go away, Mewtwo.'_ A chuckle filled his head.

' **_No.'_ ** The pestering psychic responded. Nixullium growled.

' _Go. away.'_

' **_I said n-'_ **

' **_I SAID GET OUT!'_ ** He roared in his head, and the link was crumbled. He looked at his hand, blood trailing down it. He had cut his hand on a broken part of the bench, and a piece of it broke off and stuck in his hand. He looked at his hand, and sighed.

"Aren't we all?" he mumbled.

"First intelligent thing you have said." A warm voice said from behind him. He turned, and there stood Ho-oh. Nixullium sighed and stood.

"Guess I'll take my leave." he turned to leave, but ho-oh's wing grabbed his shoulder.

"Remove the shard from your hand." Nixullium looked down at his hand. He ripped it out and was about to drop it, but Ho-oh's wing stopped him again.

"Keep it." Ho-oh told him. Nixullium stared at the shard in his palm and pocketed it.

"Alright." He mumbled, and walked off to his "room". He wiped off the tears that stung his eyes, and continued forwards.

* * *

 

Ho-oh looked at the white hair that fled from her vision and sighed, lying down on a small bed of wilted daisies, and wept.

**_Chapter three, end._ **


	5. Chapter 5

Nixullium's room was just a small closet, but he couldn't care. Looking to the right of his bed, at a small TV. he turned it on and switched it to the news. Somehow, the legends were able to connect it to the humans news channels. Anywho, on the news was nothing new. Executions of the new hybrid race, elections, rumors of a hidden opening to the hall- wait what? Nixullium watched in fear as seven scientists were working on a portal, and connected to the portal in a small orb was the ring pokemon, hoopa, bound by electrical ties, sending an occasional shock through her. Nixullium ran out his door. Arceus must know.

Nixullium finally got to the hall, out of breath.

"Arceus!" Nixullium shouted. No response. He entered the hall, and to his shock, it was empty. He looked around the hall, fear in his eyes, until he heard laughter.

"By Arceus, you are a idiot!" the familiar voice of Mewtwo laughed out. Nixullium turned to the aforementioned legend.

"What?" Nixullium said in confusion. Mewtwo calmed himself down.

"We decided to bring a powerful zoroark to assist you in your vision against illusions, but as I see now, that was a waste of time!" he went back to laughing.

"It's a real kicker, ya know! You showed so much potential! But you don't have anything! All you are is a weak, defenceless, human!" Mewtwo laughed out at Nixullium. A jolt went through Nixullium. Heat built in his heart. His sight turned red. His hand curled into a twitching fist. Mewtwo was too busy laughing to notice Nixullium's eyes turn black, and his body gain a black hue. Mewtwo finally taken notice to the power. Nixullium sent a glare into mewtwo's soul.

"Will you  _ SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _ Nixullium roared at the legend, and punched mewtwo in the face. Reality seemed to shatter around them as Nixullium kept on digging his fist into Mewtwo's face, and a red glow started to emanate from him. In a powerful explosion of dark purple and red thunder. Nixullium launched Mewtwo off his fist, sending him flying into wall with a explosion. The wall crumbled, and the illusion broke, showing the shocked faces of the legendaries, and a old looking zoroark. The markings on Nixullium were glowing with a overwhelming power. A bolt of energy jolted itself within Nixullium's heart, forcing him to his knees. Pain coursed through his left hand as the flesh began to bleed, rusted metal jutting from the opening wounds. Soon, crystals started to form on and around nixullium, sending him into roars of pain. His vision darkened as he looked to arceus's shocked eyes.

_"H-h-help m-m-e.."_ and with that, Nixullium fell into unconsciousness.

**_Chapter four, end._ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nixullium woke with a start, pain riddling his body. His eye opened to pure blackness.

_ 'Where am I?!' _   He looked around, pain hitting his neck. He looked down to his body. Crystals covered his body, mostly his elbows and shoulders. Six went down his spine, pointing outward. They were a dark purple color, letting out a darker glow. He lifted his hand to rub the spike, but stopped at the heavy weight on it. On his left hand was a rusted gauntlet with a gemstone, purple-ish pink in the shape of mew's skull. Nixullium grabbed the gauntlet and tried to rip it off, but he felt pain.

_'It's like i'm ripping my own skin off!'_ A pulse from his crystals notified him of a presence. Looking to his right, he saw a crystalline creature.

"Diancie?" Nixullium asked in confusion. Wasn't she in the hall? Why is she in this.. Void place? She looked him over in confusion. She tapped the crystals on his body, causing him to shout in pain. Diancie recoiled out of surprise. The crystals started to retreat into his body, making him yell out in pain. The only crystals left were the ones on his elbows, shoulders, and back. The gauntlet was still there. Diancie reached out to him, with a curious face, and poked his nose. His eyes went crossed to look at her small finger.

_ 'Ok, that's kinda cute.' _ He thought. Diancie giggled a bit at his face. Then, she noticed something. Gasping, she fled backwards. "What? Do i have something on my face?" He said, pointing to his face. Diancie levitated backwards in fear.

_ "T-th-the virus! Your infected!" _ she stuttered in fear. Nixullium raised a brow.

"Virus? What virus?" he said, confusion eminent.

_ "The rapid forced evolutionary virus!" _ Nixullium's eyebrow made like NASA and went up.

"... What?” Diancie slowly levitated towards him, and cautiously read his aura. It was surprisingly calm, but a unnatural red. She slowly approached him. Nixullium slowed his breathing, as she placed her hand over his heart. A pulse of purplish pink energy came out of her hand, and into Nixullium.

"Diancie, what are y-" Before Nixullium could finish, he fell to the ground, unconscious, with pink energy entering his aura.

 

**_Chapter Six, End_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Nixullium groaned as he started to wake. Feeling came back to his limbs, and he managed to sit up. Opening his eyes, he was quickly blinded by the bright sun. feeling came back to his entire body, and he could feel sand. After keeping his eyes closed for a minute, he opened them again, this time looking down. Looking around, Nixullium saw that he was on a beach, the sun in the middle of the sky.

_'Midday, but, where? How?'_  Nixullium pondered to himself. He stood, wiping sand off his shorts. Looking around, he saw a small forest. With no other option, he started towards it.

Unbeknownst to Nixullium, a small eevee saw him, and ran back towards the small village that she and the other pokemon called home. Thanks to her small size and a few uses of quick attack, she arrived to the village, and to the feet of a old looking alakazam.

_"Elder! Elder!"_ she barked out to the village leader. He looked startled for a moment, before resting his old, grey eyes on the normal type.

_"What is it, my dear disciple?"_  he asked via psychic. The eevee caught her breath.

_"I spotted a human outside the forest! He's heading here!"_  she panted out. The alakazam sighed, before standing. In a flash of white, a old man with a alakazam like moustache, bald head, and wearing yellow and brown robes.

_"Tell Linal to greet our… visitor."_

* * *

 

Nixullium carefully walked through the forest, his feet aching. His eyes took in every sight, color, everything. The only thing he didn't notice was the lycanroc following him. The lycanroc prepared herself to jump at the supposed human, but a calm psychic voice stopped her.

_"Don't. We must make sure that he is worthy to be sacrificed to our lord."_ The alakazam spoke to her. She softly growled, but backed away.

It took Nixullium an hour to reach what seemed to be a human village. Humans wearing tropical clothing walked around, some looking to Nixullium, but looking away.

"Hello!" someone basically screamed into Nixullium's ear, causing him to jump in surprise. Nixullium looked to his left to see a teenager, no older than him. His skin was tanned dark, and his black hair was hung up into a ponytail, a read streak going through it. His eyes a sharp red. He only wore a pair of black swimming trunks.

"Um… hi..?" Nixullium said with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his ear. The teen grinned.

"The name's linal, your's?" he ask Nixullium.

"Uh.. Nixullium." Nixullium responded, hearing finally coming back to his ear. Linal smiled, his canines oddly sharp.

"You seem to be confused on where you are." nixullium nodded. Linal smiled.

"Then I welcome you, to rotundum in domum suam!"


	8. Chapter 8

As Linal led Nixullium through the village, a brown haired woman and old looking bald man watched. The woman had slightly tanned white skin, blue eyes, and a simple dark brown dress with a fluffy collar. The old man wore a simple yellow robe. His skin a pale white.

"Are you sure he is human?" The old man asked the woman, and she scoffed.

"Has my nose ever been wrong?" She asked him with a raised brow. He chuckled slightly.

"Sometimes it is." the old man admitted. She just scoffed and directed her attention the boy. It was obvious he was malnourished, his almost white skin stretching over his skeleton. His eyes were sunken in heavily. His irises were a dull and sick gold. His pale skin was disgraced with a plethora of scars, each a deep red. On his hand was a dull and rusted gauntlet. She was sure that if he fell asleep, from afar, she would swear he was a corpse.

"Although, i'm having a hard time believing my nose as well. They conflict with my eyes." She admits with a sigh. Looking at the human, she can almost see his story, but then a road comes to her mind. A road of abuse, and a road of war, and she cannot decide what path the human had walked.

Linal basically dragged Nixullium around the village, annoying Nixullium. Linal already introduced him to the baker of the village, the doctor, and the warriors. If Nixullium hadn't built up a large amount of stamina when he trained with Mewtwo, he would have fainted by now. Linal stopped walking and seemed to begin thinking. He snapped his fingers.

"I know! Let's get you some new threads, ya?" he said with enthusiasm. Nixullium was barely able to nod his head before Linal started to drag him off again.

**_Chapter Eight, End_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Linal had a plan. He knew that this, human, was going to be like the rest. Rest at the village, attempt to seduce one of the women, and be sacrificed to their god. This year, he wanted to be the sacrificer, and this human would be his "lamb". Linal knew that with this sacrifice, he could finally be seen as more in the eyes of the elder. That is what he wants. Attention, admiration, and love. His mother, the elder's fourth whore, never cared for him, the other three whores caring for both him and their children. He was the "black sheep" of his lineage. Eighteen, and still a litten. He was a "disgrace" for not evolving as soon as he turned ten, and was hated by many poke-humans in the village. Sacrificing this human would be his call to the top, and become a "white sheep". Oh how little did this kitten know.

* * *

Nixullium had paid attention to every nook and cranny of this village.

' _Ten meters from a medical site, fourteen feet away from the main food storage, a yard from the main soldiers bunks. Surrounded by about twenty humans._ _ **Shit..**_ _.'_  Nixullium thought , sighing in his mind. He may be weak, but he is perceptive. One of the first things he learned from meloetta was fine tuning his perception. It was one of the only things he was good at, aside from being a human shield, according to Jirachi when she hid behind him when Mewtwo went a little crazy with his psychic blasts.

' _Bloody hell, where are we going?'_  Nixullium thought to himself, tripping over a small mound of dirt, due to Linal's speed.

 

I quickly get up and brush the dirt off my face. This kid is going to make me break either my nose, or someone else's.

"Pal, can you slow down? With this speed, we might break a nose. Or two." I say to Linal. He briefly looks back at me with a…  _off_  grin.

"Sure,  _pal_." I have no idea why he emphasized  _pal_ , but it gave me a bad feeling. I usually feel no fear, I mean I get thrown around by mewtwo and hang around giant dragons every day, I'm not scared easily. So why was his grin making me worried? Well, it doesn't really matter, as he drags me, yet again, into a large hut.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

* * *

The inside of the hut was pretty simple. The merchandise it was selling though, not so simple. The cloths in there ranged from normal, to skimpy. Like, REALLY skimpy.

' _Arceus almighty...'_ Nixullium thought to himself. Linal led him over to the front desk, to two women. The first one was a young girl, around fifteen or sixteen, with light brown hair, pale skin. She wore a dark brown jacket, black undershirt, and a light brown skirt that went down to her knees. The other woman was a teen, around Nixullium's age, with black hair, a red streak going through it, that went down to her neck, with a red and black tank-top, her lower half hidden under a red blanket. She was bound to a wheelchair. She was quite muscular.

"Ah, little brother! Welcome back lazy head!" the wheelchair bound women shouted out to Linal, causing him to flinch.

"Hey sis!" Linal said back to her, albeit with a slightly worried tone. Linal knew that his sister would also want to sacrifice the human, seeing how she was the most violent of the litter. Nixullium sent a glance to the brown haired girl, who flinched back a bit. Looking back to Linal's sister, he was surprised to see her already taking measurements of his waist and legs.

"Hmm, you're pretty short, pal." she said, writing down his legs and waist length in a large notebook.

"Uh.." Nixullium started, but she interrupted him.

"Sukoshi, measure his torso, would you? I need to find some skinny jeans.." She rolled off as the brown haired girl, Sukoshi, walked forward with a measuring tape.

"Please stay still.." She mumbled, and Nixullium moved his arms out as she measured his torso. Linal's sister came back with a pair of dark purple skinny jeans on her lap. She handed them to Nixullium.

"Here, put them on." He looked down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, unfolding the jeans. They were basic skinny jeans, the stitching on the trims a lighter purple. The only unusual thing was that there was the outline of a flareon skull, stitched in black thread on the pockets.

" 'Cause those shorts look like shit, and it's the only pair we have for you're skinny ass." Linal's sister replied, bluntly. Nixullium stared at her with a raised brow.

"I, honestly, don't believe you." he said with as much bluntness as her. Linal's sister blinked a few times, before laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'll give ya that. We have more than just this for ya," She admitted.

"But unless you want to wear a women's size four pants, this will be all." with that, Nixullium looked down at the jeans.

"... allright. I'll wear them." Nixullium agreed, with a small bit of hesitance. Linal's sister led him over to a stall, labeled 'changing stall', and entered…. Only to fall into a deep-ass pit. Next to him was a dugtrio wearing a ridiculous blonde wig. It got scared, and dug downwards. Throwing the jeans back up, he climbed back up, brushing the dirt off him. Linal's sister rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, pal. They sometimes dig in here to annoy me, but they do no real harm, promise." she said, a small tinge of worry in her voice. NIxullium just smiled and rubbed his shoulder, which he landed on.

"It's fine. I'm used to falling on my ass." Nixullium wasn't lying, as Mewtwo had the tendency of throwing him around during training, and when he's training with meliotta, and basically all other times. Linal's sister chuckled a bit, and helped Nixullium up.

"Call me Liln, pal."

* * *

_**Chapter Nine, End.** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For This Being So Short. Ran Out Of Ideas After The Fight scene.  
> :[

Nixullium looked down at himself, now finally out of his old ragged gray shorts. Now that he really payed attention to himself, he realised how bad he really looked. He had barely two inches of muscle on his chest, and if he sucked in his gut he could see his ribs. 'Holy Hell...' Nixullium thought to himself. Cracking his knuckles, he looked over at Linal. He and his sister had been talking for a few minutes, and they had told Nixullium to wait outside while they talked. So he waited.

* * *

 

"I will be the ʻO ka hoʻokō this year." Linal told Liln, sternaly. Liln looked at him, quite surprised.

"Why?" She asked, and then saw the look in Linal's eyes. Determination. Liln sighed.

"Fine, knock the human out." Liln said in disappointment, as she was always the one to knock out and crucify humans. Linal looked surprised.

"Your not going to argue with me about this?" He asked, shocked. Liln lightly chuckled.

"Eh, I got a headache, and my leg is still broken. The fight is all yours." Liln said, handing Linal a baseball bat the was hidden under a table next to them. Linal took it with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, sis." He thanked her. Liln simply grinned like the cheshire cat.

"No prob, lil bro. Hail Solgaleo."

* * *

 

 Nixullium looked down at his nails, wincing at how bad they looked, when out of nowhere he felt a large blunt object hit him in the back of the head. Nixullium hit the dirt, holding the back of his head in pain.

"Wow, still conscious? Impressive." A familiar voice said to him. Looking back, he saw Linal holding a baseball bat, with a large grin on his face.

"What the Hell!" Nixullium said, right before rolling to dodge another swing from Linal. Getting back up to his feet, Nixullium grabbed the bat as it swung at his head, wrangling it out of Linal's hands, throwing it to the side. Linal swung his fist at Nixullium's neck, but was a bit slow, allowing Nixullium to Dodge. Nixullium knocked Linal down with a sweep kick, and went for a strike on his breast bone. Linal rolled out of the way, and managed to get up and kick Nixullium in the face, fracturing his nose. Recoiling, Nixullium grabbed his nose, and broke it back into place. Blood quickly followed from it. Linal went for another kick, but his leg was grabbed by Nixullium, who twisted it around, before throwing Linal backwards.

"Why the hell are you attacking me?!" Nixullium asked in pain, as he did just broke his nose back into place. Linal grunted in pain, and reached down into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Nixullium growled, before running at Linal, quickly striking the back of his wrist in an attempt to disarm him, but instead got a pocket knife through the middle of his right hand.

"FUCK!" he shouted in pain, quickly recoiling. Looking down, the knife had gone through and through, all the way down to the handle. Grabbing it, he ripped it out, sending blood squirting out. Grabbing the ankle of his pants, he ripped it off and tied it around his hand, covering the wound. Looking up, Nixullium saw that Linal had set his leg back into place and was running at him. Nixullium dodged a left hook, and delivered a punch to his gut with his left fist, causing Linal to double over in pain. Taking the chance, Nixullium wrapped his arms around Linal's waist, then suplexed Linal into the ground, head first, successfully knocking him out.

Painting, Nixullium stood up, but got struck over the head by a unseen force, also knocking him out cold.

* * *

 

**_Chapter Ten, End_ **


	11. Chapter 11

Nixullium slowly opened his eyes, quickly closing them due to blood dripping down into his eye. Carefully opening them again, he looked around. The world was in a odd haze, but he could see a few torches. Then the pain hit him. He tried to move his arms, but one look at them made it obvious that that wasn't happening any time soon. Metal stakes were stabbed into his wrist, nailing him to a wooden cross. Looking down, he saw that his ankles were stabbed through with one stake. On his chest were odd symbols painted on with red paint. With his ears readjusting, he could hear chanting. Nixullium couldn't understand it, but he could make out "Solgaleo". This confused him. Why were they chanting about him? Two people walked into Nixullium's peripheral vision. The old man and Linal, the latter of the two smiling wide.

"Told you he would survive, father." He said with pride. The old man smiled a bit and patted Linal on the head.

"I must congratulate you. You managed to weaken him, and made his capture possible. How's the leg?" The old man asked, and Linal shrugged. Nixullium tried to speak, but his mouth was gagged by a thick piece of cloth. Linal looked at something behind Nixullium, and smiled.

"The lord, he has arrived!" Linal said, happiness radiating from him. Two villagers grabbed the cross, turning towards a throne, a legendary's throne. On that throne, was the sun lion himself. Nixullium's eyes bulged at the sight of the legend, which inritched a laugh.

"So, your the little human that has come to my kingdom?" He asked, voice booming. One of the villagers grabbed the gag, pulling out of Nixullium's mouth.

"Wh-What the hell?!" He sputtered out in confusion, the shock of seeing the legend causing him to forget about his wounds. Solgaleo laughed once again, before glaring at Nixullium.

"Humans, always so… vulgar. But, your blood makes up for that." Solgaleo said, smug as all Hell. Nodding towards the villagers that turned the cross, one produced a knife, and slit Nixullium's throat, along with his wrists. Nixullium tried to yell out in pain, but gurgled up blood instead. The villagers placed wooden bowls beneath the areas that the blood dripped, collecting it. Solgaleo grinned, walking over to Nixullium, staring him dead in the eyes. Nixullium could see a dark red colouring in the middle of solgaleo's eyes, steadily pulsing. His smile faded, and he walked away, back to his throne. It was then that Nixullium noticed the sun legendaries opposite, Lunala. She was cowering in fear as Solgaleo sat on his throne, while she laid on the ground next to him, bound in chains. Next to her were other females, bound with golden chains. All but one, a surprisingly burly woman with red lines all over her body and black fur running up her arms to the middle of her upper arms and legs, and she only wore a pair of black shorts and bra. Her hair was cut short, down to her neck. Her skin was dark tan. With a little common sense, you could easily see that she was Linal's mother, as they were so alike. She was glaring down at Linal, and let Solgaleo sit down, before speaking to her son.

"To be honest, I am disappointed that you had to use weaponry to take this human down. But, you did take him down, I'll give you that." She simply said, crossing her arms. Linal's face beamed with a smile.

"Thank you, Mother." Linal bowed respectfully. A loud grunt made everyone look to Nixullium, somehow still alive. His eyes narrowed at Solgaleo, and the legend almost had flashbacks to another certain legendary who was pretty good at both punishing, and singing.

"What!? How are you still alive!" Linal shouted in disbelief, and was about to say something, but a blood soaked stake flew past his head, lodging itself in the floor. Nixullium's hands were free, and Nixullium fell to the ground, a not so happy look on his face. He sent a glare at Linal, freezing him in place.

"Solgaleo…" He growled out, actually causing Solgaleo to shiver a bit. Nixullium fully turned his body, showing that his neck fully healed. His eyes narrowed.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, simply. It was then that Solgaleo noticed Nixullium's aura. Pure red, with a handful of ribbons made of gold. He recognized the aura, as he had the exact same gold aura.

"Who the hell are you?" Growling, Solgaleo asked Nixullium, who simply growled back. One of the villagers tried to stab Nixullium from behind, but in a surprising move, he turned, grabbed the arm of the attacker, and, using his shoulder, flung the guy into a wall. The other villager tried to sweep kick him, but instead got kicked in the neck, with just enough force to knock him out, but not launch his head into the stratosphear.

_'Heh, and Mewtwo said that these lessons from Meloetta would be useless. HAH!'_   Nixullium thought to himself with a chuckle. Linal stood, agape at what he just witnessed. Soon, he growled, and let out a war cry, running at Nixullium. Nixullium just stood there, until Linal's Fists erupted in a inferno of fire. Thinking fast, Nixullium realised that Linal was going to attack blindly, due to the smoke from the fire getting in the way of his sight. Side stepping to the right and leaving his foot out slightly, he tripped Linal over. Raising his leg, Nixullium stomped on Linal's hip, both fracturing it and knocking Linal out due to the pain. Nixullium's brow was raised, a light chuckle coming from him. He looked over at Linal's mother.

"Seriously?" He deadpanned. Linal's mother cringed at the sound of her son's bones breaking, but growled at his little comment. The old man's eyes were wide, and he ran and hid. Nixullium mumbled something about the old man being a coward, before turning his attention back to Linal's mother, sighing.

"You, REALLY need to train Lin better." He said, sighing lightly in disappointment. Linal's mother growled.

"I mean, I can barely beat mamphy at tic-tac-toe, but I can beat a fire type pokemorph with extreme ease?" He dully chuckled.

"Pathetic." That was the last straw for Linal's mother, who roared and launched herself at Nixullium, only to be kicked in the face, mid air. Nixullium smiled.

"Hey, just 'cause i'm weak, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight bigger and stronger opponents." His smile made Solgaleo itchy. The look in his eyes made his skin crawl, just like Meliotta's glare.

_'So that's who trained him..'_ Solgaleo thought to himself. Linal's mother growled, getting off the floor. She let out a ferocious roar, lit her fists and arms alight with fire, then charged at Nixullium, who kept his bored look. On the inside, though, he was swearing a mile a minute.

_'Ok, think, I can't touch her fists, or arms, she could ignite her legs, and she could bite my hands off… Wait! The virus! Could it work?'_  He sighed internally.  _'only one way to find out.'_

* * *

_P.O.V change: Solgaleo_

* * *

As I looked down upon my most prideful wife, I noticed the human's hands began to twitch. Then the veins in his arms began to turn a dark shade of purple. My eyes grew to the size of plates.

The virus!

* * *

_P.O.V Change: Nixullium_

* * *

I let the power inside me flow through my veins, gathering in my right hand. Time seemed to slow down, and I reached out, grabbing Linal's mother's fist. I first felt the burn, then nothing. In a flash, I saw her entire life flash before me, her birth, her first time having sex with Solgaleo, her first daughter, her entire life was in front of me. Then, in the back of my head I heard her name. The second thing I could feel was the fire, deep inside me. My hair turned the same color as the flames, bright orange, with red outlining it. I grabbed both of her hands, and flung her into the staircase to Solgaleo's throne. The fire that she used to attack me was gone, now burning my hands, but with no pain. Like a second sense, I could figure out what this was called, Flash Fire. I felt the fire increase his strength. As Linal's mother stood, I let loose a terrifying laugh, making her stumble.

"This is your power? A ability that allows you to absorb fire and become stronger from it? This is just like christmas for me!" I chortled out with a feral grin. The look of fear in her eyes grew, and I chuckled inwardly.

_'As long as they don't know that i'm minutes away from fainting from concentration, this fear factor could work in my favor.'_   I thought to myself. Linal's mother managed to stand.

"H-h-how did y-y-you.." She stuttered out, feeling weak due to me stealing her energy. I chuckled.

"Simple, If what Diance said is true, and this.. R.F.E.V is what I think it is, I simply evolved myself into a fire type, and mimicked you ability." I said with a cocky grin.

* * *

 

P.O.V Change: Third

* * *

 

"So, Lakina, do you still think you can fight me?" Nixullium asked, using her name. Lakina's eyes widened to dinner plate size, confused on how he knew her name. Nixullium's smile widened.

"I saw everything, Lakina. Your birth, first fight, hell, even you first time." He said that last part with his smile turning into a grin. Curling his left hand into a fist, he willed it to combust into a white inferno, just like the fire that brought him back to life. Nixullium allowed it to spread to his right fist. Controlling it was simple, thanks to him "Evolving" into a fire type. His now red tipped hair floated lightly due to the power flowing from him. Using the knowledge he stole from Lakina, he formed a small ember, firing it at Lakina's torso. Her ability allowed her to regain her energy, confusing her. Standing, she gave Nixullium a confused look. He smiled.

"It's not fun fighting a tired opponent," He said. "It makes the fight too short." Lakina glared at him, not believing anything he said.  _'This has to be a trick'_   She reasoned with herself. Still, even with steeled nerves, she was still terrified by the boy. He was thin, but whatever was on his bones was pure muscle, and his mind was probably as sharp as a diamonds edge. Nixullium was thinking just like her, looking at what he could use to gain a edge. She was large, covered in rippling muscles. Thanks to both of them having a fire typing now, her fire attacks wouldn't hurt, well, the fire wouldn't. But his ability could abuse any fire moves by adding strength to himself. A plan formulated in his head, as he entered a boxing stance, his left fist near his face, and his right arm near his waist. Lakina stood, taking a simpler pose, her arms near her face, going towards Nixullium. They could see the fire in one another's eyes, prepared to fight. Lakina would fight for honor, and Nixullium would fight for answers, and a way back to the hall of judgement. As they neared each other, they clenched their muscles, preparing for a fight.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve, End** _


	12. Chapter 12

Nixullium rushed Lakina with a haymaker to the head, but she retaliated with a blazing kick to his side. Thanks to flare blitz, he absorbed the fire, but still got hit with the brute force of her kick, knocking him into a roll. Getting up, he took the fire that he absorbed and morphed it into a blue inferno, and fired blue flare directly in Lakina's face, distracting her long enough for him to deliver a surprisingly strong roundhouse kick to her side knocking her breath out of her. For being so skinny, he was deceptively strong. Lakina grabbed whatever breath she could, and spat out five small embers at him, aiming to distract him so she could get close to him and deliver a punch to his head. Seeing this, Nixullium took the embers to his chest, and redirected the energy into a blazing kick, striking Lakina across the jaw with the back of his foot.

Her head hit the sand, the force making her roll several times. Getting back up, she quickly surprised Nixullium by using quick attack, punching him in the gut several times, the force of said strikes sending him backwards. Lakina closed the gap between them by using quick attack again, this time rolling into a fire blast, point blank. Lakina thought that it would be too much power for him to absorb, but the blinding inferno was pulled into his body. Nixullium took the large amount of power and forced it into his gauntlet, quickly superheating it. The gauntlet burst into flames, first red, then blue. Grabbing Lakina by the arm, Nixullium punched her in the face, opening his fist at the same time, exposing a blue orb of superheated plasma, and then it exploded.

The explosion was so strong that it sent both fighters flying back, destroying the entire sacrificial altar. Lakina was sent right into Solgaleo, knocking him down, while Nixullium somehow found his footing, at the other side of the island. The force of the explosion not only sent him at least three miles to the other side of the island, but it also washed the island with a intense heat, the forest surrounding it's site was instantly covered in blue flames. Nixullium breathed heavily, falling to one knee. He used all of the power he head for that explosion, and it was taking a toll on him. Nixullium fell onto his back, inviting the darkness that came with unconsciousness.

With Lakina, she had fainted the instant her head slammed into Solgaleo's maw. Blood trickled down her face, with most of her clothes burned off. Solgaleo was trying his best to tame the wild blue flames that littered the area, but every time he tried to bend it to his will, the flames seemed to grow in strength, becoming too hot for even him to handle. Grabbing Lakina, he surrounded all of the people still in the arena with a golden glow, and teleported them to the other end of the island, a few miles away from Nixullium. They all breathed in relief, and began discussing what the hell had just happened. The best they could come up with is that the attack was made with the excessive amount of fire energy that was stored in him. Their rambilings were cut short as they saw Lakina shivering. Upon touch, she was colder than ice. Due to this, the disturbing answer came to light. somehow, some way, Nixullium forced her to use up all of her energy, and somehow de-evolved her from a fire type to a normal type. Solgaleo growled, turning to his subjects. "Branch out! Search the whole island for the Carrier, and if you find it, return to me. Do not attack it." As he spoke, no one noticed Lunala escaping from her chains, and sneaking into the forest.

* * *

 

_ Back With Nixullium, Seven Hours Later _

* * *

 

Nixullium groaned as he woke up, face covered in sand. He rose to his knees, shaking off the sand, thankful that it had not gotten in his eyes. Once he was sure he could open his eyes without sand getting in them, he looked around. The beach went on for miles on both sides of him, and a few meters away was a forest. He saw a glimpse of a tail, and he quickly laid down, playing dead.

The pokemon, which was actually a gardevoir and lucario, walked over, slowly. The lucario poked him, to which the gardevoir slapped the back of its head. " _ Idiot,"  _ She whispered. " _ You could've woke it up!" _ The lucario looked back up to her, shaking its head. "No point in whispering. He already knows we're here. You can get up, by the way." The lucario, female, said with a lazy tone. Both the gardevoir and Nixullium's eyes shot open, the garde's due to him being awake and alive, and Nixullium due to the lucario knowing he was awake.

Both Nixullium and the gardevoir leaped back, the gardevoir in a flawed fighting position, and Nixullium into a southpaw boxing position. The lucario just sat back, yawning lazaly. The lucario looked up at Nixullium, standing up and walking over to him. "Here, your arms are too low, and your legs are to close." She said, carefully moving a confused Nixullium's limbs. She moved over to the gardevoir, and just planted her face in her paw. "Lucina, how many times do I have to teach you how to make a fighting stance? Your arms should not be so high, that's just inviting a high kick!" She said, highly annoyed. She just sighed, and lightly pushed Lucina, causing her to fall on her arse. Nixullium slowly lowered his arms with a confused look on his face, his eyebrow raised. "What?" He quietly mumbled under his breath as the lucario scolded Lucina.

The lucario spun around and clasped her paws together, smiling broadly. "I should introduce myself. The names Anubis, and my friend over here is Lucina." Anubis, now that Nixullium was paying attention, looked like a normal lucario, aside from a few gold rings on her wrists, ankles, and neck. She had gold eyeliner, and soft gold eyes, and her fur was a few shades darker, almost a royal navy blue. The gardevoir was a shiny, with the tell-tale blue hair. One oddity was the dark blue eyes, and pink streak through her hair. She stared him down hard, but looked away when he returned the glare. Looking back to Anubis, she stuck her paw out for a handshake, which Nixullium carefully accepted. Growing up, Nixullium grew up knowing how to sniff out a liar, and he couldn't find any of the tell signs of a liar. Looking away, nope, she was staring him dead in the eyes. Treambiling, shit, she was as still as stone. Every obvious aspect of a liar was missing from her figure, sans the wide ass smile. "You know, it's rude to not tell someone your name when they just told you their's." Anubis said, jokingly. Nixullium chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you have a point there. My name is…" Nixullium decided to play it safe, and lied. "Nixus Malum." Anubis raised her brow (?) at his odd name, but shrugged it off. "Not what I would've named you, but hey." She chucked out. Nixullium smiled, lightly. "Hey, your pal over there ain't too creative herself." Lucina gasped, growling. "Take that back you piece of trash!" She yelled at him, raising her fists and running at him. Lazily, both Nixullium and Anubis stepped back, holding their arm out, and Lucina ran into them, knocking her over.

* * *

 

**_Chapter Thirteen, End_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_It takes me ten years to write one chapter. By the time we get to chapter fifteen I’m going to have fucking arthritis in my ass._ **

* * *

 

_ Nixullium’s P.O.V _

* * *

 

Turns out, that explosion I caused was a lot more devastating than I thought. After Anubis helped lucina up, Anubis told me that they saw me turn into a living meteor, and they heard me hitting the sand. Apparently, Anubis and Lucina live in a village that is hidden from Solgaleo, and that is where we are currently heading to.

“So, what the hell happened? Why is Solgaleo going fucking crazy?” I asked Anubis. She sighed, shrugging. 

“Dunno. One day, he just went full fucking psycho. The only people that survived were the people who hid in his village, and in our village.” She said simply. I was silent for a few seconds, before speaking up again.

“Damn… By the way, what's your village like?” I asked. Lucina turned to me with the largest smile I had ever seen.

“By Arceus, it is the most beautiful place you will ever see! Lush trees forming a powerful yet soft shield around it, towering buildings, bustling with life!” Lucina gushed. I glanced at Anubis, and she shook her head.

“Sounds like a horrible place to build a safe zone from an psycho god.” I simply said, shrugging my shoulders. Lucina instantly stopped her gushing, quickly turning to me with the most pissed off face I had seen. She turned away with a huff.

“Of course a idiot like you would say that.  _ Just like Anubis.” _ She mumbled.

“He makes a good point, Lu. I’m just waiting for Sol to find us and burn our progress to the dirt. We  _ need  _ to downsize the village, for the good of our people. And what's a couple of trees going to do to a  _ fire type _ ?” Anubis piped up, and I nodded. Lucina just huffed and sped up.

“Touchy subject?” I mumbled to Anubis, who nodded.

“She and her mother were the ones to build it, ten years ago. It’s her pride and joy.” She told me.

“Let me guess, she’s dead now?” I asked, with a raised brow.

“Surprisingly, no. That ol’ dog just doesn't seem to die, no matter what.” Interesting. The further we walked, the darker it got, until I could barely see anything at all. “Anyone got a light?” Anubis jokingly asked, before creating a small Aura Sphere in her paws, lighting the dark forest up. The blue glow revealed the complete lack of any life other than our small group, the quite becoming too loud for us to handle.

“So… What’s your story Nixus?” Lucina piped up. I raised a brow.

“Well, I don’t really know.” I lied. Anubis turned back to me.

“Tauros-Shit. We saw you talking to Solgaleo with no fear or respect. You know why you're here, so spit it out.” Her sudden shift in mood caught my attention, so I took note.

‘ _ Not a fan of lies, is she?’ _ I muttered internally. “Fine, I’ll cough it up. I accidentally teleported myself here...” I admitted. Lucina give me a confused look, and Anubis gave me a ‘You Shittin’ Me?’ type of look. “... After punching a god. In the face.” I finished. Lucina’s head nearly fell off as she turned to look at me, shocked so bad that I expected her eyes to fly out. Anubis scoffed. “As if. As far as I can tell, you’re a hybrid with some strong connection to fire, not a legend.” I shrugged. “I mean, it was Mewtwo… and I did have some sort of dark power flowing through me, then the gauntlet appeared. Hurt like hell, too…” I muttered that last part.

Lucina seemed to go a little faster, and Anubis turned around to stare me in the eye. 

“Show me.” She simply said.

“... Show you, what, exactly?” I confusedly responded. She crossed her arms, letting the Aura Sphere levitate a little ways above us.

“Show me that you are as strong as you claim. Punch me.” I was taken aback.

“I, for one, won’t punch you, for two, I can’t control it.” I admitted. She glared at me. 

“Why.” She asked with a stern tone.

“Well, it seems to only happen when I concentrate on a reason to use it, like with my fight with Lakina, or in emotional distress, like with Mewtwo.” She still scoffed.

“We’ll see about that. Lucina, get back over here, we need to see your mother.” She growled.

Eventually, we arrived to the wooden gates of the village guarded by a single gallade, who smiled at Lucina. “Lucina! You have finally returned!” He called out with a large smile. He nodded towards Anubis, who returned the action, then stared at me.

_ “Tu, Ego Novi Te.”*  _ He spoke in latin. And, I somehow understood it.

_ “Quis Es?” _ * How do I know latin? I never learned it before…

_ “ _ _ Ita, adhuc vivant. Infigo. Lucina, iubes ut eum ad matrem suam.”  _  He says in a ordering tone.

“Understood, brother.” Lucina nods, grabbing my arm.

_ ‘Don’t argue, just follow us and you’ll stay in one piece’ _ I hear her say in my mind.

_ ‘Fine, but who is-’ _ She cuts me off.

_ ‘He's my brother Artyion’ _ She cut me off mentally. Dragging me past the gates that Anubis had already entered, I was exposed to the beautiful village that Lucina and her mother had built.

To say I was disappointed was a understatement. It was fucking gigantic, easily three miles wide and two miles long. The buildings topped at three stories, and the trees that served as walls were a quarter taller of the buildings. I mean, it was beautiful, I will give them that. But they are dealing with a sun god, who wants to kill them, and now me. Not really the smartest thing to do in this kinda situation. 

_ ‘So, what should I know about your mom?’  _  I mentally asked Lucina. Surprisingly, the psychic connection was still there.

_ ‘Well, she’s most likely going to not like you. And whatever you do, don’t bring up you kicking Lakina’s ass, she’s her old friend.’  _  I nodded, but was reminded of something.

_ ‘Hey, can’t she read my mind?’  _ Lucina stopped for a moment, before nodding. 

“Yeah, she can. Just, do what you do best. Dodge.” She told me. Rolling my shoulders, we continued to her mother’s house.

House is a… strong word for the large tent that Lucina’s mother lived in. standing in front of it was Anubis, and who I could only guess is Lucina’s mother. She was taller than me, almost six feet tall. Her skin differentiated from a normal gardevoir's, being dark grey. Her hair was pure pink, and her “dress” was black, like her daughter, but her eyes were sharp red, and glared into my soul. One little oddity was that her right leg was replaced with a metal prosthetic, along with her left arm. She also wore a simple coat, made of some sort of black fabric, lined with white fur. 

“Daughter, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring this filth into my village?!” She sternly shouted at Lucina. Lucina simply glared at her mother.

“He could be the reason we win this fight. And don’t call him filth. He’s just a bit more than that.” She responded. Just a little bit? Ow, my ego. I could feel her eyes reading me, looking over me like a picture book.

“What is your name, filth?” She said, glare becoming even stronger.

“Nixus Malum.” I lied. Wait, shit, psychic typing, she can read my mind-

The sound of a sword coming out of her metallic arm interrupted my thoughts, and in a second she grabbed my neck, sword at the ready. 

“Liar! I know who you are, and I’m not going to let a monster near my village!” She shouted, slicing at me. Quickly, I used my gauntlet to block the blade, sparks flying off of it. Then, using my nimble body, I swung my legs up, planting my feet in her face, and kicking off. She lost her grip on my neck, and I managed to somewhat land gracefully on my back. Getting up, I narrowly dodged her blade, just grazing my arm. Returning the favor, I planted my right fist into her gut, just under her spike, knocking the wind out of her, then slamming my elbow against her neck, hopping to knock her out, but of course that didn’t work. Instead, she got back up and set a large slice across my arm. Blood quickly flowed down my arm as her sword got stuck in my arm. I gritted my teeth and started to slam my fist into her face. Soon, her nose shattered on the eighth punch, allowing me to rip her sword out out my arm, grabbing her by the neck, and slamming her into the ground.

Panting, I held my arm. Anubis and Lucina rushed to Lucina’s mother, who just stood up, not even fazed by being slammed into the ground.

“Tch, nice punch there, Jackson. But it’s gonna take more than that to kill me you old fuck.” She… she does realise that I look nothing like- wait a fucking moment.

* * *

 

**_P.O.V Change, Third Person_ **

* * *

 

“How the hell do you know Jackson?” Nixullium asked, a fire lighting in his eyes. Lucina’s mother stared him in the eyes, her own fire gaining a new spark. 

“The fuck do you mean? There is no way, no Arceus damned way, that you don’t know you own name, Jackson.” She said, rising up from the ground, spitting out some blood. He let out a deep growl.

“Don’t fucking call me Jackson. That fucker is the reason i’m here.” Nixullium growled again. Lucina’s mother stood up straight.

“Then, what is your real name?” She simply asked him. He hesitated a moment, then relented.

“My name Is Nixulli-” He never got to finish that sentence, as she teleported behind him, and stabbed him, just missing his lungs and stomach. The world went black, with Lucina screaming.

* * *

 

**_HOLY FuCK this took forever. At Least 1,683 words, 9,051 characters, not including this author’s note. Well, see you all in a bajillion years when I update this story again. Also, I’m gonna except OC’s soon, so check my profile for the OC Graph and Rules._ **

**_See Ya._ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oh hey I’m actually writing immediately after a previous chapter. Nice._ **

**__**

* * *

 

As Nixullium hit the ground, blood spewing from his wound, Anubis and Lucina rushed to his side. Lucina’s mother simply wiped her blade clean with a small handkerchief she had in her pocket.

“Lupe, get over here.” She called out. A few seconds later a mightyena came bounding over.

“My lady?” She asked, before she bowed.

“Get his body to the pyre. Start bloodletting while your at it. We might need some wine.” She simply said, walking towards her hut, but was stopped by a blast of blue light. She looked behind her to see Anubis’s scowling face. Lucina’s mother scoffed, unfurling her sword from her arm.

“What was that for, Anubis? Are you planning something against me, again?” She asked, annoyed. Anubis growled, charging up a small Aura Sphere in both paws.

“Damn you and your damned obsession with The Traitor! He could of been the one to save us all!” She shouted, anger pooling from her tongue. Lucina’s mother gained her own look of rage, brandishing her sword right at Anubis’s throat.

“Do you think that I, De Bellator Seditio, would hold a grudge, against a weak human?! You sicken me, Anubis. And what could this bastard even do to our problems? The same as Avus?!” She shouted back. At the mention of the name Avus, Anubis seemed to back away in shock, before growling again.

“Your going to regret those words, you one track ponyta!” She screamed, before firing the two Aura Spheres at De Bellator Seditio. She easily dodged them, retaliating by flinging Anubis into the air with a purple glow. At around 20 feet, De Bellator Seditio swung Anubis back down, straight into the concrete that was hidden under the dirt. She crawled out of the small crater, summoning three more Aura Spheres, and sprinting towards De Bellator Seditio. De Bellator Seditio readied her blade, raising her elbow above her head, blade pointing down. When Anubis was ten feet away from her, she stabbed the earth.

“QUAKE!” She yelled, as the earth began to tremble, knocking Anubis over. Before she hit the ground, she fired all three spheres, successfully hitting De Bellator Seditio in a row, flinging her back. De Bellator Seditio spat out some blood and stood up, reading her arm-

It was gone.

Her arm had been ripped off, still stuck in the ground. De Bellator Seditio let out a ‘Tch’ as she walked towards her arm. With a flick of her remaining hand, the earth around Anubis wrapped around her in a earthen iron lung. Grabbing her arm, she simply held it up to her shoulder, and the metal began to mend in an instant. In a matter of seconds, her arm had been reattached. She sighed, looking down at the struggling canine.

“I should stab you through and through, like I did with Jackson.” She leaned in close to her face. “But I won’t. You're too useful to our cause. Now, go to slee-” She would not be able to finish that sentence, as Lupe was flung, unconscious, right at her with a dark blue glow. Without any time to dodge, the full weight of the 200 plus pound hound slammed into her, knocking her down. De Bellator Seditio let out a string of curses as she shoved the body off of her, glaring at her daughter. Lucina look pissed as all Hell, and the dark blue aura surrounding her made that clear. De Bellator Seditio growled, getting up and glaring at her daughter.

“Now, why would you do that to your dear old mum, you little shit?” She asked, feigning a sweet voice. Lucina returned the glare, along with her own growl.

“You and you’re damned idiocy, thinking we can kill Solgaleo on our own, are going to get us all sent head first into Hell!” She screamed at her mother, then charging her. De Bellator Seditio returned the gesture, charging at her daughter. Both met with a loud bang, snap, and crackle as their fists met their faces. Lucina’s face had landed dead centire, re-breaking her nose, while De Bellator Sedition metal fist also met her daughter’s face, breaking her jaw and cracking her skull. Both slumped onto the ground, their momentum carrying them. De Bellator Seditio managed to stand up, even through her face was now dented in, and stared at her daughter. Lucina was holding the side of her head, and Anubis could be heard yelling from behind them. 

“Y-- you insolent fucking brat!” She said, nasally, as she glared down at her child. She shot a glare at the still trapped Anubis, who was glaring at her. “Oh, what?! You gonna break out of three feet of stone?! What are y-”

She was cut off, as Nixullium slammed his gauntlet directly into the left side of her face. His eyes were void of any color, and were just pure white pools, but his face was full of emotion.

Mostly just anger.

He kept digging his fist into her head, before pushing forward, like he did to Mewtwo, and with inhuman strength, sent her flying into a nearby wall, which subsequently shattered. He stood there, his fist curled up so tightly, his nails made him bleed. Or, it should have. The lines running across his body glowed with an ethereal power, and the small patches of grass around him began to turn to ash. De Bellator Seditio managed to sit up, but her head was pouring blood. She was covered in scratches, all bleeding profusely. Nixullium let out a roar, and rushed De Bellator Seditio once again. She tried to use Psychic to hold him in place, but he tore right through the purple aura. In a flash second, he was right in front of her, his knee slamming into her jaw, shattering it. De Bellator Seditio’s body was sent into the air, shock holding her still. Nixullium grabbed her leg, and began to swing her into the ground. Her leg was simply fucked, and soon he threw De Bellator Seditio into her own hut. It crumbled in an instant. He began to move forward, but stone suddenly rose from the ground, surrounding him in a stone coffin. Lucina’s brother walked into the field of stone, anger in his eyes. Multiple chansey and krilla rushed into the field, quickly lifting a still quivering Lucina onto a wood stretcher. Lucina’s brother quickly broke open the stone lung Anubis was trapped in, and she stood, pain evident in her face.

“Thanks, that was starting to hurt.” She grumbled, walking over to Lucina.

“Lu, you gonna be OK?” She asked tenderly, care in her voice and face. Lucina looked up the best she could, and nodded slowly. Blood was flowing out of her mouth, nose, and ears. Her eye’s veins had busted, and she looked like she was ready to drop dead. Lucina’s brother looked over the stone coffin Nixullium was trapped inside of, placing a hand on it. He quickly pulled back, as the stone was hot, hot enough to melt a steelix’s body. He also noticed the fact that cracks were forming all over it, and the distinct smell of burning flesh, sulfur, and clay. His eyes widened.

“Everyone, DOWN!” He yelled. Every one quickly dropped. The cracks across the coffin spread, until it exploded into a fiery inferno, followed by Nixullium’s hellish roar. Nixullium continued roaring, face towards the sky. His body was charred, not a single scrap of hair left on his head. His eyes were melting out of his sockets. The only thing that wasn’t burned to a crisp was his gauntlet.

Soon, even his rage boosted power was overwhelmed by the fire, and he fell to the ground, smoke flowing from his body and sockets.

* * *

 

**_So, first chapter of 2019. Yay. anyways, in this chapter we see that even Nixullium isn't immune to his own attacks, so there's one of his weaknesses for y'all. Anyways, See you all when I work on the next chap, In like, ten minutes._ **

**_(Fun fact, with all the chapters of TDA:R combined, it comes to a page count of 26.)_ **

* * *

 

**_Chapter 14, End_ **


	15. Chapter 15

Anubis sat, looking at the charred body in front of her. Nixullium, despite being burned inside out, still had a pulse, but was comatose. He lay tied down on a medical cot, next to Lucina, whose face was covered in bandages. Anubis sighed to herself, wondering. De Bellator Seditio was stuck in the major injures department, as Nixullium had broke most of her bones, so she had to take up most of the work. As De Bellator Seditio’s second in command, there was always too much work for one soul, and nobody else helped her. Lucina’s brother walked in, rousing Anubis from her thoughts.

“Anubis, the scouts Mother sent out last week came back. You might want to see them.” He said, moving over to sit next to Lucina. Anubis nodded, and set off. She found them relatively quickly, all sustaining major injuries. Their leader, a lopunny, stood up and saluted.

“Lady Anubis, We-” Anubis cut her off.

“The hell happened to you?” The lopunny looked at her missing arm.

“We got ambushed by a team of Solgaleo’s villagers. They were looking for someone, they called him the Infected One.” She said, wincing at the memory of the incident. Anubis swore under her breath.

“Well, we have this, Infected One, they speak of. Follow me.” She commanded. The Lopunny nodded, and they went back to Nixullium’s room. A chansey was in there, replacing the bandage that was wrapped around his eyes, showing the now hollow sockets. The lopunny was startled, stumbling back a bit.

“Sweet merciful Arceus, what the hell happened to him?” She asked, now bent over a trash can. Anubis sighed.

“De Bellator Seditio had one of her episodes, and somehow this guy, who was stabbed through the gut, managed to knock her out, whilst breaking almost all of her bones.” She said, “After that, Londuka managed to encase him in a stone coffin. After that, he somehow exploded. And now, we’re here. What’s your name, lass?” She asked. The lopunny looked him over, taking care to look at the markings on his body.

“Altruto. Lady Anubis, you recognize these markings, right?” She asked, looking back at the dark blue jackal. Anubis furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

“These markings belong to the Umbra clan, who live on the other side of the island, hidden by the snowfall from  Mount Lanakila. If he is from their tribe, then we must return him.” She said, urgency and worry in her voice.

“Why?” Anubis asked. Altruto frowned.

“Because, they could and will invade us, if they learn we have one of their men. As a mostly female tribe, they value whatever men are born there.” She said. Anubis looked closer at Nixullium’s markings, and started to nod.

“You might be right, but why would they attack us over one simple man? This guy doesn’t have that much to him.” Anubis pointed out. Altruto nodded, reaching into one of the pockets from the dark blue vest she wore.

“It doesn’t matter. They are extremely territorial.” She pulled out a pair of wireframe spectacles, putting them on. “Help me look for their mark. It should look like a small semi-circle with a star hanging off of the top point.” They began looking over him, front and back. They eventually found it, carved into his upper left canine.

“Strange, they usually carve them into hard to find spots, like near the groin, under the arm, hidden by hair, things like that. I’ve never seen a tooth carving…” She explained. Anubis nodded, running a finger ( _???)  _ Over the tooth. She noticed that his teeth were incredibly sharp, and he lacked any blunt teeth. Each one ended in a point, sometimes a double point where his molars should have been. Anubis stood up, wiping her paw off, and turned to Altruto.

“If he’s one of the Umbras, then we’ll return him to them. They might be able to help us,” She mumbled the last part, “Altruto, tell Gouldanti to stir up a makeshift scouting team. I’ll need you to help me find them.” Altruto nodded, rushing out of the room. Anubis sighed, resting a hand on Nixullium’s slowly raising chest. This was going to be difficult.

The small scouting team they had thrown together was decent in size. Four chanseys and two audino to keep watch over Nixullium, two machamps to carry him, Anubis, and Altruto. Altruto led them through the dark forest.

* * *

 

“Alright, let’s rest for half a hour. We’re only a couple hours time from their main camp.” She announced. The machamps sighed in relief, lowering the small gurney that Nixullium was strapped too, which also carried the four chanseys and audino. They all worked hard, constantly checking his temperature, checking blood pressure, etc. etc. The machamps sat down, instantly starting a two armed wrestling match. Anubis kept a lookout, constantly looking around. Altruto sat down, sighing.

“I think we might be making a mistake.” She said. Anubis looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

“Why?” Anubis asked. Altruto looked up at her.

“The Umbra Clan is extraordinarily teritorial, as I said. If they find us here, then they'll either kill us, capture us, or wipe our brains and keep us as slaves. I’d say our chances are fifty to twenty to thirty.” She admitted. Anubis stared in disbelief, before it turned into a glare of anger.

“And you hesitate till’ now to tell us!?” She yells at Altruto. Altruto shies away, hiding behind her ears, looking ready to bawl. Anubis sighed. She glared at her, a silent indicator to make her talk.

“I couldn’t let any hesitation in this plan! If you all knew that they would have a very high chance of violently murdering us, we couldn’t get him to them!” She exclaimed, pointing at Nixullium. “The markings on his body indicate that he is a Hell-Hunter! The Umbra’s will burn the whole island down to get him!” Anubis stared at her for a solid 30 seconds, mouth slightly agape. She closed her mouth and eyes, and rested her head on her paw.

“Sweet mother of Arceus, what even  _ Is  _ a Hell-Hunter? Some sort of warrior?” She asked, moving her paws to her hips. Altruto nodded slightly.

“They are considered the strongest in the clan, able to lift thousand pounds, and fight up to thirty fully grown fighting types, and suffer minimal injury,” She said, pulling a small journal out of her vest pocket. It was bound in leather, with the Umbra symbol on it’s cover. “They were abundant thirty three years ago, but they suddenly disappeared.” She finished, handing Anubis the book. Anubis raised her (Metaphorical) brow, taking a look. The page detailed several things about them, strength, average height, speed, things like that.

“The markings look the same, but did the other Hell-Hunter’s markings glow bright red and tore through psychic shields?” Anubis asked. Alturto went still, thinking.

“...No, but they did glow with a general blue aura. The only Umbra’s that glowed red were the Dark Mothers, and the Abandoned Ones.” She said. Anubis skimmed through the book, not finding much about these ‘Abandoned Ones’.

“So, the hell is a Abandoned One? Sound a bit like Nix.” Anubis asked, nodding to one of the manchamps to stand guard, and sat down.

“Well, they are basically your normal Umbra, but have abandoned the clan for unknown reasons. My guess is a change in scenery, due to the frendly conditions between current Umbra members and former.” Alturto explained, taking the book and flipping to the back page, before handing it back to Anubis. Anubis read it over, noting that they acted just like the other types of Umbra.

“Something I noticed, they all seem to be human.” She pointed out. Alturto gave a half-nod.

“Well, they kinda are. In reality, they are mostly normal pokemon and hybrids. I got this book from one of them, so I could get us in the camp just fine.” She said, closing the book. Anubis nodded, giving Alturto one last glare.

“I’m putting my trust in you, so don’t ruin it.” She said, laying down on the soft grass. She was out like a light. Alturto softly sighed, and glared at Anubis.

* * *

 

Anubis groaned in pain, feeling a splitting headache greet her arrival to the waking world. The first thing she noticed was that she was unable to move her paws and arms. Her eyelids finally flew open, now seeing that her arms were wrapped in a tight iron cast. Anubis swung her head left and right, seeing the tallest pair of nidoqueen she had ever seen dragging her by the arms. She tried to open her mouth, but a metal muzzle was tightly strapped over her mouth. She struggled, but one of the nidoqueen punched her in the face, instantly sending her world spinning.

“Don’t move.” The nidoqueen told her, her stern and tough voice surprisingly deep. Anubis felt sick, blood trickling down her nose. In front of her was Altruto, a kangaskhan, a jolteon, and a tall lopunny. The lopunny had a air of authority to them, with pure white fur covering their body. They wore a black trench coat, going all the way to her knees. This would hamper a normal pokemon, but this lopunny was a titan, almost seven feet tall. Anubis’s senses came back to her, and she could finally hear what they were saying.

“Honestly, Altruto, I must commend you. We don’t like being stealthy or elaborate with our plans, but you really impressed me.” The tall lopunny said, confirming her gender as female. Altruto stumbled a bit, fumbling for words.

“T-Thank you, miss  Magistra*. It wasn’t easy to take down the machamps, but even they couldn’t fight the effects of sleeping powder.” Altruto said, a small hint of a ego showing itself as she straightened her posture. Magistra turned to look at the nidoqueens when she noticed Anubis’s anger filled eyes.

“Oh, look who’s awake?” She said, a smirk plastered on her face. Now that Anubis could see her face. Her eyes were what caught her. Gold, just like Nixullium’s. Infact, the exact same color. Except her eyes had more color and life to them, compared to Nixullium’s cold, dead ones. Magistra held her human like hand up in a fist, indicating the nidoqueens to stop. They roughly dropped Anubis to the ground.

“So, you are the ever-so infamous Anubis? I was expecting a little bit more, but I think you’ll work.” Magistra said, leaning in close to Anubis’s face. Anubis glared, cursing her out in her head. Magistra smirk grew to a chuckle, and stood. “Well, we know that you’ll be a nice little dog in a handful of days, so any insults you throw at us are null.” Anubis tried to from a Aura Sphere, but a sudden electric buzz shot through her. Magistra to notice.

“Ah, so you’ve noticed. See, you can’t do anything, thanks to a little move called Disable. I’m sure Altruto has told you how strong we are?” Magistra asked, forcing a finger under Anubis’s chin, making her look up at her face. Anubis shocked face turned to a anger filled stare, and her struggling increased ten fold. Magistra sighed, rolling her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and the nidoqueen on Anubis’s right knocked her out. 

* * *

 

**_So, you all are finally about to see Nixullium’s name sake, the Umbra Village. Also, meet Magistra, the first human-pokemon hybrid. Anyways, I really need time to think of where to start the next chapter, so anticipate that. Once again, Read And Review, and I’ll see you next time._ **

**_~FXCF_ **


	16. Chapter 16

Altruto was scared, for a single moment. The gates to the Umbra village were large, embedded with gold crosses, with two Blaziken standing guard. Both wore black pants, strangely enough, and had wrappings around their chests. Like Magistra, they also had much more in common with humans than they should of. For example, breasts. They also stood taller than Magistra, at a astonishingly imposible 9’5. Just like Magistra, they were also mostly white, with the yellow highlights being replaced with pure black fur, and the red fur being pure white. Their eyes were also gold.

“Halt. Password?” One of them said, raising her hand. Magistra waved her hand, with a roll of the eyes.

“C’mon, Gala, you know it’s us.” She said, annoyance in her voice. The blaziken had no response, keeping her arm straight and gaze focused. Magistra sighed.

“Fine, Got any roses for dear momma Bonta?” She said. The blaziken lowered her arm, stepping aside.

“You may enter.” She said, opening the gates with surprising ease.

The village was surprisingly large, with a gigantic town square directly in front of the gates. Even with snow covering every inch, it still had a form of beauty. Strangely, the only pokemon wandering the streets were female pokemon. Each and every one of them wore some form of black jacket, and had either white fur of white scales, depending on the species. Magistra lead the small group to a throne that just, stood in the middle of the square. It looked like it was built of human bones, and had a pair of skulls on the arm rests. Sitting on said throne, was a human woman. Magistra and the group walked to the foot of the staircase leading to her, and bowed.

“My lady, we’ve done as you asked. We captured Anubis, and the human Solgaleo has been searching for.” She said, in a respectful tone. The lady sat cross legged, a small smirk on her face. Her pure white hair ran down to her back, and wore a black jacket, grey jeans, and black boots. Her skin was almost as pale as Nixullium’s, but still had some color in it. Her lips were a beautiful blood red, and she too had razor sharp teeth, just like Nixullium.

“Good, I take it that little miss Altruto did most of the work, again?” She asked, her voice smooth as silk, almost hypnotic in tone. Magistra blushed, and lowered her head.

“Yes my lady. I believe she is worthy.” She said, raising up once again. The Lady rested her head on her chin, a mischievous smile now on her face.

“Altruto, come to me, would you kindly?” She seemingly asked, but everyone could feel that it was a order. As Altruto stood and climbed, everyone in the streets stopped what they were doing, and watched. As Altruto got her throne, the Lady grabbed her by the arm and forced her into a passionate kiss. Altruto began to spasm in her grip, and something strange happened. White fur overtook her dark brown coat, expanding from her lips. Her eyes, halfway rolled up into her head, turned gold, although it was only the right eye, the other stayed the same baby blue. Her right arm’s stump shivered, before a bone stabbed through it, forming into a lower arm, then a humanoid hand. Seconds later, flesh and blood followed suit, and soon she had a new arm. The Lady finally let go of Altruto’s blushing face, panting heavily. The Lady smirked.

“Now, how do you feel?” She asked. Altruto blushed harder, her panting slowing down.

“W-Wonderful, m-my lady…” She panted out. The Lady let out a small chuckle, before pointing at the flareon that had traveled with them.

“Arkov, take Altruto to the training barracks, and get her prepared for what is to come.” The albino flareon made her best salute, before softly biting onto Altruto’s ear and pulling her away. The Lady then turned to the still unconscious Anubis.

“Would someone wake her up, please?” She asked kindly. A vaporeon nearby nodded, blasting Anubis in the face with a stream of frigid water. It worked like a charm, and Anubis woke up, shivering from the now doubled cold. The Lady stood, walking down the steps of her throne. As she passed, pokemon bowed in respect. The two nidoqueens holding Anubis reached down, and undid her muzzle.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Anubis. I’ve been waiting quite a while for this moment.” She said, a calm smile on her face. Anubis growled, and tried to wrestle her way out of the guards arms. The Lady chuckled.

“Who the hell are you?!” Anubis growled out. The Lady just chuckled, placing a finger under Anubis’s chin.

“The best thing that will ever happen to you.” She said cryptically. Anubis tore her head away from The Lady, but Magistra grabbed her head and kept her still. The Lady leaned forward, planting a kiss on Anubis’s forehead. Instantly, Anubis felt woozy, the world blurred, everything except The Lady.

“Now that I have your attention, you are going to answer all the questions I have. But, it’s only fair you have a name to put to my face.” She said, straightening her back.

“You may, and will, call me Mrs. Umbra. Got it, puppy?” She said in a commanding tone, to which Anubis growled. Or, tried to growl. For some odd reason, she felt sick to her stomach, and oddly warm throughout. Painful warm, too. The only cool spot on her body was Magistra's hand on her head, and Mrs. Umbra’s finger on her chin.

“Now, I know that you’re a little warm right now, so how about you just. Stop. Resisting.” Mrs. Umbra commanded, her smile gone. “If you do that for me, I’ll help you with your fever.” She continued, her calm tone returning. To demonstrate, she lightly hugged Anubis, and Anubis’s whole body was flush with cold. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone. Anubis, despite her pride and hard to see ego, whimpered.

“P-please…” She stuttered, body beginning to ignite with a unseen heat once again. Mrs. Umbra smirked.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

* * *

 

Anubis was moved into Mrs. Umbra’s personal house, both of them laying on her giant round bed. Mrs. Umbra had been milking Anubis for all the information she had, and the only thing left pertained to the dead looking boy that was in the same room.

“So, tell me, who is the boy?” Mrs. Umbra asked, her sultry voice digging into Anubis’s weakened mind.

“His-His name is Nixus M-M-Malum.” She stuttered out. Pleasure ran up her back as Mrs. Umbra ran a cold hand down the middle of her back. Anubis’s eyes were dulled, with a slight golden glow. Mrs. Umbra glared slightly, as if the name brought a bad taste to her mouth.

“Hmm… What was he doing here on Alola?” She asked once more.

“I-I don’t K-k-know. He said he w-w-was trained by the l-le-legendaries.” She stuttered. Mrs. Umbra moved away from Anubis. She stood, walking over to Nixullium. Anubis let out a pitiful whimper, crawling to the edge of the bed where Nixullium laid, still strapped to the gourney. Mrs. Umbra bent over him, running a hand over his scars. She paid attention to the canid looking bite mark on his neck, the thin line over the left side of his neck, the long scar from his shoulder down to his bandage wrapped midsection.

“Why does he have the bandage around his gut?”

“He got s-s-s-s-stabbed by De Bellator Seditio.” Anubis answered. Mrs. Umbra’s eyebrows furrowed, and she carefully opened his eyelids. Her frown deepened, and she rubbed her face with a sigh.

“Can’t be… Died… fifteen years…” Mrs. Umbra mumbled something under her breath. She sighed, before calling out for a nidoqueen. One of the giant nidoqueen walked in, bowing respectfully. Mrs. Umbra whispered something into her ear, and the nidoqueen nodded.

The nido held Nixullium down, and Mrs. Umbra planted a kiss on Nixullium’s forehead. Instantly, a green aura began to flow from her lips, and it passed over Nixullium’s body. Then, he began to spasm, quite violently, too. The markings on his body began to glow a bright red, and his eyes flew open, realising a wave of blood red energy over his body, and the rest of the house. The random assortment of plants that had been hung around Mrs. Umbra’s house began to rapidly die, and even Mrs. Umbra and the nidoqueen flinched as the wave moved over them, and Anubis whimpered and hollered in pain, suffering what looked like a seizure. The wave stopped once it had surrounded the room, and the dying plants released a strange green aura. It flowed straight into Nixullium’s eyes, quickly re-forming his eyeballs, and his hair followed suit.

Just as fast as it happened, it ended. The red wave receded into Nixullium’s markings, and the light died down. His eyes closed, and his body shuddered, before beginning to breath. Mrs. Umbra surveyed the damage, seeing all of her plants dead and turning to dust, and Anubis laying on the bed, panting in pain and exhaustion. The nidoqueen was much better at hiding her pain, but her eyes betrayed her, as even with her young age, her eyes seemed to have lost twenty years of her youth.

“Well, that was, something…” Mrs. Umbra mumbled to herself. She turned to Nixullium, then to the nidoqueen. “Take him to the Men’s Centre. I want to test something.”

* * *

 

**_So, this was finished surprisingly fast. Anyways, notice how this chap is a tad bit more naughty than the other ones? Well, guess who is going to milk this story of its M rating? This guy, right here. Oh, it’s gonna be a time to be had. See you next chapter, hopefully finished in this month._ **


	17. Chapter 17

A group of blaziken dragged Nixullium into a old, rundown building, with a sign that said “Stables”. Inside the building were a few other Fire/Fighting types. They watched over a giant pit in the middle of the room. It was deep, at least thirty or so feet deep. One of the blaziken cut Nixullium off of the gurney, tied a lit lantern to his hip, and threw him in.

“Poor bastard.” She mumbled as he fell.

Nixullium jolted awake as he hit the hard rock floor, landing on something, or someone. He groaned, bending himself into a sitting position.

“Where the Hell…?” He took notice of his surroundings, quickly getting up and getting into a fighting pose, only to take notice to the heavy iron lantern tied to one of the belt loops on his jeans.

“The hell? Where am I?” He asked himself. He turned, only to stumble backwards in shock. Behind him was a small crowd of males, all heavily malnourished, with both humans and pokemon. They scuttled away in fear from the light, some even letting out feral hissing. Almost all of them had white hair/fur, but with other colors strewn about. One of them stood up, and Nixullium felt a twitch in the side of his head, in his brain. A small trickle of blood ran down from his nose.

“Brother?”

* * *

 

**_It was a sunny day, I remembered. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and I was outside with my brother and sister, and I was running alongside his best friend, [--------]._ **

**_“C’mon, Nix! Auntie is making cookies, and I hear there are chocolate chips in them!” She called back to Me. We were young, only four years old. I caught up to her._ **

**_“First one there gets the first chocolate chip!” I called to her, now in the lead. We laughed, having the time of our lives. My brother was slower, but still caught up to us._ **

**_“Come on guys, wait for me!” We heard behind us. My other best friend, [------], called to us. We slowed down for her. She had bruised her ankle last week. We had finally made it to [--------]’s Aunt's house. I remember it being small, and sitting on the porch was a figure wearing a black jacket and purple jeans._ **

**_“Nixullium, honey!”_ **

* * *

 

“Nixullium, Nixullium!” Nixullium felt someone calling for him, along with someone slapping him. His eyes tore open, and he latched his gauntlet around his throat.

“Start talking. Who are you, where am I, and how the hell do you know my name.” Nixullium demanded. The boy in his grip looked, familiar. Gold eyes, white neck length hair, pale complexion, they looked identical. Only thing was, Nixullium had a gauntlet, and had a lot more muscles. The boy grabbed Nixullium’s arm, and he let go of his neck.

“You… You don’t recognize me?” He panted out, rubbing his neck in pain.

“No. I repeat, who the hell are you.” Nixullium answered, in a much more stern voice. The boy looked up at Nixullium’s glaring face.

“Of course. You haven't been seen in over a decade.” The boy said, annoyance in his voice. He stood up, reaching down into his torn brown pants, pulling out a pendant.

“No way you could forget this little thing.” He pulled out a small purple pendant, made of what looked like amethyst. It was in the shape of Mew’s skull, just like the one on the back of his gauntlet. He raised his gauntlet up to the pendant, illuminated in the glow of the lantern. A sudden spark of dark purple shot from both skull shaped gems. The boy gasped in pain, dropping it, but Nixullium caught it. His eyes glazed over.

“The Skull Of Life, Created 102 B.A.L, made of pure Gritinate, a carbon fusion of Gritina’s essence and pure dark type matter threaded through a crystal torn out of the Tree Of Life. The only crystal that can accurately charge and cause a flow of dark energy. When introduced to a proper power source, it can cause a sudden increase in strength and mobility, and even defy death her pleasure. But in most cases, it can barely generate a spark of heat.” Nixullium said, almost in a daze. He suddenly shuddered, and dropped the pendant. Violently coughing up blood from his mouth and nose. He fell to the ground, blood now violently spewing from his nose and ears. The boy grabbed the pendant, and Nixullium saw a flash of light.

* * *

 

**_It was cold. I spent the whole day inside. Bad choice. I should have spent the day out with my friends, family. I remember him, his volatile blue eyes, dark black hair, fair peach skin, and the faceless guards that followed him around the place. He left a metaphorical cloud of black as he walked. He looked at everyone, mostly the ladies. He carried a large pistol, a Desert Eagle, if memory serves right. He pointed at me and my mother, and she held me tight. I remember her fighting back, as he grabbed me and my mother, she got a good slug on him, broke his nose. Then, someone slammed a crowbar over my head, and the last thing I hear was “No! Nixullium!”. I remember seeing my aunt with the most spite filled face I ever saw on her._ **

* * *

 

Nixullium violently woke up, sputtering up blood. The boy was kneeling next him, and a name suddenly made a connection with his face.

“Lewy…?” He muttered in pain. Lewy smiled brightly, his teeth being the only cleen part on his body.

“Thank Arceus, your alive!” He said, happiness filling his eyes.

“The hell happened, and why does it feel like I just got waterboarded with mercury?” Nixullium asked, carefully sitting up.

“Well, I showed you mother’s pendant, and you suddenly spewed off some nonsense about a ‘Skull Of Life’, or something. Then you started to cough up blood from your mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.” He explained. “Also, It’s almost feeding time.” He finished, helping Nixullium up. Almost as he finished that sentence, three ladders fell from the top of the hole, and two blaziken leaned over the opening.

“Lunch time, mongrels! One at a time, please.” One of them called down, annoyance in her voice. Lewy turned to Nixullium.

“Wait for the others to go up. That way, you won’t be thrown off.” He advised. Nixullium looked at the other men that were violently throwing each other off of the ladders, scrambling up. They were getting nowhere. Nixullium trudged forward, almost towering over the others, before grabbing the middle ladder. One of the others, a raticate, feraly hissed at him. Nixullium returned the gesture, with a deep and fearsome growl, shaking the men around him to their very cores.

“Back. Up.” He ordered, his glare increasing ten fold. They instantly backed up, fear in their eyes. Nixullium nodded to Lewy. He nodded back, climbing the ladder next to him. Nixullium started climbing, before turning back to the crowd.

“One at a time.” He growled. The nodded feverishly. Nixullium caught up with Lewy.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” He asked, slightly shaken himself.

“Long story short, Groudon, despite being a woman, has one hell of a deep voice. She's also a damn good teacher.” Nixullium simply answered, shrugging. Lewy paused for a moment, before beginning to climb again.

“Be fast. They give the fresh food to the ones who make it up in less than two minutes.” Lewy said, before speeding up. Nixullium nodded, before climbing faster. It was like he was clawing his way up the ladder, leaping past three rungs like a animal clawing its way up a hill. He scaled the hole in less than one minute twenty, hurling himself over the edge. Lewy followed shortly, out of breath. One of the blaziken stood there, impressed.

“Impressive, new kid. You two get fresh food.” She said, nodding towards one of the two nidoqueen, holding a basket of fresh berries and apples. Lewy bent down, bowing to one of them, quietly thanking her.

“Aw, Lewy, you know you don’t have to do that.” She said, surprisingly kind. She took notice of Nixullium’s tight demineur, eyes flicking around to drink in his surroundings.

“No need to be so nerved, kid. What’s your name?” She lowered her voice to a whisper, the other nidoqueen giving her a small glare.

“Nixullium. And, wouldn’t you be a little on edge if you suddenly woke up, face first after falling down a hole?” He said, picking up a apple from her basket.

“Eh, good point, lad. Heard what went on down there. Where’d you learn to growl?” She asked. Nixullium shrugged.

“Practice.” He lied. He took a look at the apple in his hand, looking it over. It was shined to perfection.

He felt a sudden jolt of paranoia, cracking the apple in half.

“Fresh? Tch, my ass…” He mumbled, throwing the rotting apple to the floor. The nidoqueen with the basket of apples backed up, worry on her face.

“Nixullium! It’s rude to waste food!” Lewy scolded Nixullium, picking up the apple. He thanked the nidoqueen, taking a bite out of it. Nixullium’s brow raised.

_ ‘Explains his malnourishment. He's eating rotten food, and enjoying it? Bloody hell…’  _ Nixullium thought to himself.

“Well, at least take a berry?” She asked, with an awkward smile and shrug. Nixullium returned the shrug, picking up a oran berry. He looked it over, and took a bite out of it.

_ ‘Eh, a little dry, but still filled with flavor.’  _ By this time, the other men finally called the hole, all bowing to the blaziken, who chuckled.

“Five, minutes. Know what? No lunch. Get to work.” She lost her small smile. Lewy, finished his apple, handing the core back the the nidoqueen, who put it in a basket next to her.

“C’mon Nix, I might as well teach you how to do this.” He said with a heavy sigh. Nixullium nodded, following him out the door, not before nodding at the nidoqueens.

When he got outside, Nixullium thanked Arceus that he still had his jeans, as it was cold as hell. The snow berated them, and Nixullium sent a small prayer to Articuno for getting him used to the extreme cold. He looked around, only seeing either females or female variations of pokemon. He followed the crowd of malnourished men, a steady glare keeping watch.

“Well, welcome home, Nix.” Lewy said, a frown on his face. Lewy was hunched over, following the lead of the crowd, all hunched over. Nixullium stood up straight, eyes never staying in one spot, fists clenched. If this was home, than he wasn’t liking it. Lewy grabbed his arm, forcing him to bow slightly. He mumbled something about ‘them not liking it when we show confidence’, Nixullium couldn’t hear him. They had just gotten to the city square. He stopped in his tracks, bending upwards. Sitting in the middle of the square, was a small staircase, at the top, a throne. Might I add, a occupied throne. Blood began to pump into his veins, as he saw who sat upon that black throne. Anubis was held tight in her arms, a pleasured look on her face, as Mrs. Umbra petted her. Two blaziken guards noticed him stop, as did Lewy, who began to tug on his arm. Nixullium’s hearing disappeared, and his eyes gained a fire inside of them. Black began to seep from the edges of his iris, and slowly covered the sclera. His breathing quickened. One of the blaziken, young and inexperienced, grabbed a crowbar out of the hands of her elder, walking towards Nixullium, with intent to hit him. She swung at his head, and one word left his mouth

**_“Hakka-gu!”_ **

* * *

 

**_Well, I'm sorry for how bad this chapter feels to read. Next chapter is going to be filled with action, so be excited for that._ **


	18. Chapter 18

**[!WARNING!]. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AGAINST POKEMON AND WOMEN, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO:**

**BEEKS BEING TORN OFF,**

**SKULLS BEING CRUNCHED,**

**LIMB DETACHMENT,**

**AND MANY MORE.**

**IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR HAVE PAST TRAUMA WITH THESE KIND OF ISSUES, SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS [CARNAGE OVER]. IT WILL BE HIGHLIGHTED BY TWO LINES AND A HANDFUL OF TILDE LINES.**

**_(I don’t know if this chapter requires this serious of a Trigger Warning, but it’s just to be safe.)_ **

* * *

 

Nixullium, filled with anger, ducked under the crowbar, slashing the blaziken’s side with his gauntlet. She screamed in pain, falling to ground as Nixullium sliced into her ribcage. He tore his arm out of her, grabbing the crowbar mid fall, slamming the curved end into her beak at full force, getting it lodged in her beak. She screamed louder, to which Nixullium planted his foot to her face and pulled, tearing her beak off entirely. 

 

The older blaziken ran at him, a Fire Punch forming around her arms. She swung at Nixullium in a uppercut, to which he leaned back, letting it skim past him, taking the opportunity to slam his foot into her leg, just below her knee, taking her to the ground. Nixullium stabbed her leg with the crowbar, pinning her, then grabbing the back of her head and slamming it into the ground, letting an audible crack from her beek ring out. He kept on slamming her head into the ground, until her beek got stuck in the ground. From there, Nixullium wailed on her head, slamming his gauntlet into her head until blood splattered across his face. He got back up, tearing the crowbar out of her leg, and rushed the throne.

Pokemon tried to stop him, but he took them out. If Nixullium had any form of lucideity, he’d wonder where he got this strength and stamina from, but all that ran through his mind was  **SLAUGHTER.**

 

Two nidoqueens tried to grab him, but he used the one on the left’s horn to lift himself off the ground, slamming the crowbar right inbetween where her scales made the bend for her back, stabbing right next to her spine. She screamed, and the one on the right fired a hyper beam at him. Nixullium jumped over it, jamning the curved end of the crowbar into her mouth, tearing into the soft tissue, and pulling, tearing her jaw off. Her eyes went wide, and that provided the timing Nixullium needed to slam the crowbar into her eye, pulling her to the ground unconscious.

He rushed the base of the throne, where five first and second evolution pokemon countered him. Without a second thought, Nixullium dragged the crowbar through the concrete floor, before spinning, creating a small vortex of wind, throwing the younglings around. One slammed into a stone wall of a nearby house, sounding out a scream and the chorus of broken bones.

 

Fire flew within Nixullium, running up the throne, murder in his eyes, now empty black pools with gold pinpricks to serve as irises. Mrs. Umbra, now known as Hakku-Gu*, stood up, moving Anubis behind her. Nixullium flung the crowbar with dangerous strength, causing it to spiral into her face. If Hakku-Gu felt it, she showed no indication of it, as she deflected it with her wrist. Nixullium and Hakku-Gu met, hands grabbing hands and heads slamming into each other. Hakku-Gu had a smile on her face.

“Just like your ol’ Mum, a wild fucking beast.” She growled out, raising her head back for another head but. Nixullium did the same, growling as their heads met again.

“ ** _SHUT THE HELL UP!”_** He roared, voice outlined and echoed with demonic force. They tossed each other back, rearing their fists back. Nixullium, using his gauntlet, bent into a uppercut, with intention to stab her with his fingers. Hakku-Gu raised her elbow, meeting him at his shoulder. His claws stabbed into her gut, dark red blood spraying out. Her elbow hit his shoulder blade, with the sound of cracking bones. Nixullium let out a growl of pain, bitting it back by digging his claws deeper. Hakku-Gu chuckled, grabbing Nixullium’s long white locks, painfully dragging him upwords, where her left fist ran across his jaw. It easily cracked, but he held fast, plowing his right fist under her jaw. She growled, and soon the meaning of her name became clear. She reared her fist back again, fire sparking around it. In a millisecond, she had a blazing white Fire Punch. Nixullium’s eyes went wide, and couldn't doge in time.

It hit him, head on. The force flung him off of the throne, dragging him across the ground, until he rammed into Lewy. He growled, ignoring the searing pain of having his back torn up like paper, and the pain of his nose being broken, getting up. He instantly sprinted forward. By now, a crowd had formed. They stayed back, but one threw a sword and shield to Hakku-Gu. They were both made of gold, and had intrinsic swirls and spirals engraved in them. The thing that should of caught his attention, was the two mew skulls inserted into the weapons. The sword had one placed just at the beginning of the blade, and the shield had one directly in the middle of the shield. Nixullium’s gauntlet struck the shield, causing a sudden burst of purple electricity to jump between the two. It knocked them back, but did not stop them. Hakku-Gu swung the sword, but was caught by Nixullium, who grabbed her shield and pulled her arms apart, using the gap to kick her in the gut, right on the wound from seconds ago. Hakku-Gu paid it no attention, and instead retaliated with her own kick. This, right to Nixullium’s balls. He clenched his jaw in pain, going cross eyed, but recovered, only get the shield bashed into his face.

 

Even in his blood filled state, Nixullium could still tell that this was a uphill battle, and in this case, he was in a fucking wheel chair. Nixullium lunged at Hakku-Gu, who managed to slash his gut. He whimpered in pain, stumbling into the throne. Anubis, who at this point was hiding behind the seat, ran down, shoving something into Nixullium’s shoulder. He bent his head, and he could see a small shadow of clarity in her eyes.

“Run!” She told him. She stabbed him with a syringe filled with a strange black liquid, and as it entered his blood stream, he regained sanity. Time felt sluggish, as he looked around. Hakku-Gu was running towards him, sword raised, shield following suit. In seconds, he made a escape plan. Time sped up. Nixullium rose up, shaking, and sprinted at Hakku-Gu. She pulled back her sword arm, but Nixullium had no intention on attacking. Instead, he used the shield and her face as a springboard, launching himself behind her, while knocking her over. He sprinted towards the gates, running past the guards. He could hear the sounds of powers being thrown at him, but he swerved off the dug out path, dashing into the forest. It began to rain along side the snow, covering his tracks. He held his chest tight, blood spilling out at a worrying pace.

* * *

 

**[CARNAGE OVER.]**

* * *

 

Hakku-Gu growled, rubbing her face after Nixullium had jumped off of it. She glanced at Anubis, who stood still, stiff as a board. The syringe was still held tightly in her paw. Hakku-Gu stumbled over to her, spitting out a bit of dirt.

“Did you get him?” Hakku-Gu asked, taking a seat at the steps. Even with her immense strength, even she couldn’t stop the pain from getting stabbed with a rusted weapon. Anubis nodded, handing her the empty syringe. Scrawled onto the tape taped to the side was one word, ‘ _ Umbrelion _ ’, along with a pair of initials. Y.U, and N.U. Hakku-Gu chuckled.

“Thank you, sister. Even in death, your still screwing over your son.” She sneered. She dropped the syringe, crushing it under her boot. She turned to Lewy, who was being held by a female primarina hybrid, dressed in black armor. Hakku-Gu growled, punching him so hard that his nose and jaw shatter.

“Take the mongrel back to the hole.”

* * *

 

Nixullium, long outrunning the pokemon, finally falling against a tree. Snow covered him in waves, burning his wounds. His back was torn up, bad. It hurt to move, and he could swear he felt wind running against exposed vertebrae. He fixed his nose, blood and snot pooling from it. Nixullium finally paid attention to the biggest issue, his torn open gut.

“F-Fuck…” He gasped out, leaning back against the tree. He held his hand against the wound, keeping his intestines inside of his gut.

“I’m fucked…” He mumbled. Darkness was edging into his eyes, and it became hard to stay awake. Nixullium’s eyes closed against his will, and he wondered if he would open them again.

Outside of Nixullium’s view, just barely picked up by his hearing, he heard footsteps...

* * *

 

**_Well then. Honestly, writing that fight scene made me kinda sick. Anyways, plost is going to thicken next chapter, so anticipate that._ **


	19. Chapter 19

**_You know, this story has reached over 60 pages in google docs. I could print this out and slap it into a book if I wanted to. Infact, I might just do that for fun. Maybe sell it once I finish it on my patreon._ **

* * *

 

**_Nixullium’s P.O.V_ **

* * *

 

Pain was the first thing to greet me, screaming at me that I had dodged death once again.

‘ _ Arceus damn me to the Distortion, I have to stop making this a habit.’  _ I thought to myself, carefully opening my eyes. Greeting them was a dark room, tall ceiling, and a half melted candle to my right. I was laying down on what felt like a soft blanket next to a ignited fireplace, although I really did not notice, thanks in part to the screaming pain coming from my back. I gasped in pain, cussing out loud. A small grunt came from next to me. I twisted my neck to look over at a rocking chair to my left, seeing a elderly lady sitting there, rocking back and forth, staring me down.

“Bout’ damn time you woke up. Thought Yveltal had finally done her damn job on time.” She said, standing up with the help of a black cane. I tried to ask her a question, but my back flared up again. I gasped again, falling back, biting my tongue.

The old lady bent over me, a bored expression on her face. She had pure white hair, running down her shoulders, and wore a black trench coat over her dark grey ankle low dress. The cane itself was covered with scratches and cracks, topped with a pealy steel skull, held tight in the old woman’s hand. She was also pale, with skin almost as white as mine. And her eyes reflected mine, bright gold, but darkened not with anger and depression like mine, but with age.

“Who, are.. You?” I managed to gasp out, before cringing in pain once again. She, instead of answering, kicked me over onto my stomach. I grunted and groaned in pain as the wound across my gut was still open, covered in what felt like heavy layers of gauze. She carefully took off the gauze on my back, letting the frigid air contrasting with the warmth of the fireplace creating a small warzone on my exposed spine. She carefully replaced the gauze.

“The names Yunolia. Your grandmother.” She said bluntly. I stopped thinking for a solid minute.

“... _ What? _ ”

“You heard me younglin’. I know it’s been over a decade, but I can’t forget the fact that my dumbass daughter decided to put your mark on your damn tooth.” She grumbled, taping the gauze down.

“C’mon, get up.” She said, grabbing my arm and helping me to my knees. She forced the cane into my hands, giving me a silent indicator to use it. I nodded, carefully finding my way up. As soon as my legs straighten, my spine flared with pain, nearly knocking me down. Yunolia put her hand on my chest, somehow holding me up with one hand with a bored expression.

“Stay slouched. I hate bad posture, but Ah’ve been dealin’ with it for fifty years now, so I won’t complain.” She told me, helping me to walk. She led me out of the surprisingly large ‘Living Room’ into a hallway, then out two large double doors into the frigid cold outdoors.

For as far as I could see, there were pokemon of all types, even ones I didn't recognize, sparse few humans, and a large plethora of hybrids.  They all turned and looked at Yunolia and bowed in respect, and a small crowd of children, pups, kits, etc came running up to us.

“Nanna Yunolia! Malkio stole my ball!” A small zora at the front of the crowd said, bouncing in front of her to get her attention.

“No I dinit!” A small human child said, shaking his head. Couldn't be older than five, with dark brown hair, shaved down into a military cut, with fair peach skin, and green eyes. Yunolia sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

“Malkio, give Auron his ball back. Here.” She pulled a ball from nowhere, almost like she had made it right behind her back. Malkio, heasentently, gave Auron a light blue ball, said zora taking it with glee, hitting it into the air with his head, starting a game of catch with the other kids. A smile tugged at my lips. Malkio stayed near us.

“Who is you?” He asked me, fumbling his words a bit. I shrugged.

“Honestly, I don’t know myself that much…” The smile I gained disappeared, and I glanced down at the gauntlet hugging my hand. Malkio shrugged, running off to the other kids. Yunolia continued to lead me down a snow trodden path, before sitting me down at a bench. She sat, and we stayed silent.

“... I want answers.” I finally said, running my thumb over the cane in my hand. Yunolia nodded.

“Who, was I? From what I can remember, Hakku-Gu crushed my head with a crowbar. How did I survive?” I asked simply. Yunolia shrugged.

“Dunno. All I know is that she caved in the left side of your head, then started shooting at us. Wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't using those mounted turrets…” Yunolia mumbled that last part out. I raised my brow, and waved my hand for her to continue.

“As to who you were back then, you were like any other kid. Happy, gleeful, and so innocent. Well, you did have some serious anger issues. Reminds me of the time you gave little miss Anubis a black eye because she stole a apple you bought…” She chuckled at the memory, and my eyes widened.

“I, knew Anubis as a child?” I asked, confusion filling me. Yunolia looked slightly surprised.

“You found her? Where is she?” Yunolia asked in an almost begging tone.

“Right now, at the Umbra Village. She found me after my fight with Lakina, in which I won by blowing up Solgaleo’s alter.” I answered. Yunolia looked shocked for a second, before shaking her head.

“You WHAT?!” She yelled, getting up faster than any old person should of been able to. She grabbed me by the shoulders, and I noticed other pokemon and people looking at us.

“That's impossible! I trained her myself!” She yelled in my face. I grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to sit back down.

“Calm down, grandma. It wasn’t easy, so you can keep your pride.” I said. She was huffing, glaring sharply. Suddenly, a idea came to her eyes, with a slight gleam. She shot her arm out, grabbing my right hand with her left, pulling me up with more force than I expected her small frame to have.

“Let’s see if you are being honest.” She smirked, and the people around us began to back away.

“What the hell do you-” I was interrupted by the veins in her left arm turning black, and a force slamming into my mental barriers. I could see her veins pulse, before shooting out of her arm, and into mine, right into my veins. Almost like second nature, I did the same, turning my veins black and stabbing hers. She looked shocked for a moment, before a white light faded over our eyes.

* * *

 

**P.O.V Change, Third Person.**

* * *

 

The air around the two Umbras became heavy, and the two of them unconsciously grabbed their arms. A couple of older pokemon and humans ran up to them, trying to tear them apart, but were halted by a invisible barrier of heat. Steam ran off of them, and their eyes glowed with power. Yunolia ran over his memories with a careful eye, only seeing what she wanted, while Nixullium flew past years worth of knowledge. Blood poured out of his arm and nose, darkness edging out of his irises. The bandages burned off of his body, revealing the crude stitching over his gut, and the giant crater in his back.

Nixullium let out a monsterous growl, and his eyes sharpened, focus being regained, and slammed his head into Yunoilia’s head. The old lady barely budged, instead tearing her right arm off of her left and punching Nixullium in the gut. He gasped out in pain, blood rushing up and out of his throat. He quickly ground his teeth together, growling, before swinging his right arm back, stretching the veins tight, before tearing them. Yunolia let out a gasp of pain, as did Nixullium.

Yunolia regained her composure, grabbing Nixullium by the neck, growling. Nixullium also growled, rearing his right fist back.

Then, something strange happened. Something bulged under his skin, poking infront of his knuckles. Suddenly, pitch black crystal spikes, so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it, shot out of his knuckles, growing to the length of his middle finger each.

Yunolia’s eyes widened, quickly dodging out of the way of his fist. Without missing a beat, Yunolia grabbed and punched Nixullium’s elbow, cracking and dislocating it. He let out a roar of anger, fumbling past her. He dug his foot into the ground, swinging around and swinging his gauntlet at her face, claws open. Yunolia leaned back, faster than expected, causing Nixullium to stumble. His eyes had turned pure black once again, this time he had a bright gold glow following his gaze. He let out a deep roar, sprinting at Yunolia, fists raised. He swung his fist at her gut, but she dodged, looking like she teleported. Nixullium’s spiked fist dug into the ground, getting stuck. He tugged, but his fist was stuck inside the concrete. Yunolia quickly appeared next to his right, slamming the cane she picked up off the floor in a matter of seconds right into his jaw, cracking and dislocating it. He let out a growl of pain, before twisting his entire body, tearing his fist out of the ground, surprising Yunolia and slashing her on guard arm. Doing this, though, shattered the rest of his arm, but he showed no sign of noticing, instead swinging and clawing at Yunolia’s face, who kept backing up.

Out of nowhere, a zoroark drop kicked Nixullium with an incredible amount of force, slamming Nixullium into a tree, about twenty feet away. She landed with grace, before turning to Yunolia.

“Lady Yunolia, what the hell is this thing?” She asked in perfect english, to which Yunolia shrugged. A human ran up to them, carrying a med kit.

“My Lady, are you hurt?” He asked, covered in kevlar armour. Yunolia nodded, rolling her shoulders with annoyance. She looked down at her cane, now shattered by the force she used to hit him.

“Tch, barely. Small cut on my arm.” Yunolia said, before grabbing a roll of gauze out of the medics hands. She set to wrapping it, keeping a close eye on Nixullium. She turned her head to the zoroark.

“Zoulca, get everyone a-” She was cut off by a loud cracking sound. They turned to Nixullium, who was dragging himself up. He grabbed his limp jaw, before shoving it back into place, growling. Zoulca’s eyes widened, and Yunolia groaned.

“Will this fucker just up and be knocked out already?!” She said, in an annoyed tone. Nixullium suddenly bent his legs and sprinted right at them. He swung his fist at Zoulca, who leaned back and barely dodged his gauntlet when he bent his body around in a uppercut. Yunolia struck him right across the face with the cane, but he caught it in his mouth, crushing it. He spat out the splinters, before swinging his leg at Yunolia with a roundhouse kick, which she caught and twisted, but Nixullium twisted back, flipping her into the air where he delivered a swift stab with his crystal claws to her gut. She grunted, but slammed her hands to the ground and kicked him in the face, right into Zoulca slashing his exposed back, making him howl in pain. He swung around, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into the tree he was thrown into earlier.

Yunolia grunted, quickly grabbing Nixullium underneath the arms and over his shoulders, putting him into a vice grip, in which he began to thrash around, trying to throw the old lady off of him. She grunted, before forcing him to his knees.

“Zoulca!” Yunolia shouted at the now standing zoroark, who nodded in pain.

The blow Nixullium gave her had shocked her to her core, her vision shaking. Her legs wobbled, and her stomach was doing back flips, and she felt like she was going to puke. She rushed forward, claws ready to stab at his arms and legs to immobilize him. She stumbled. Her claws went wayward.

 

Her claws tore right into Nixullium’s heart.

* * *

 

**_Sorry for the breakneck pacing of this chapter. I’m trying to post at least two chapters a month, so I have some sort consistency. Also, sorry for the stoink ass cliffhanger. Trust me, I’ll try and make next chapter start off violent and then move into plot. Hope y'all had a good easter. FXCF, Out._ **

**_Chapter 19, End_ **


End file.
